


Off Track; On Side

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Us or them. It's been Meghan's way of life for years, until someone refuses to pick sides, blurring old lines and founding new bonds. But in a town where division is tradition, some of the old dogs don't want to learn new tricks.





	1. Chapter 1

Meghan rolled her eyes as she and Hilary walked down the road, Amanda on Hilary’s back. The two were inseparable, and frankly, it made Meghan a bit sick to watch. Her best friend had been reduced to a mushy pile of sugar around the woman. At least Amanda treated Hilary right, she wasn’t like Hilary's previous girls that she had run around with. Didn’t just take what she wanted and then leave when she got it. No, Amanda was totally in love with Hilary and Meghan was grateful for that.

“Come on, Meg, admit it. You would give up just about anything to be on the other side of the fence,” Amanda said and Meghan shook her head.

“Nope, never. I love what being here means. I don’t care that we barely scrape by. I don’t care that we’ll never get out of this side of town. All I care about is the fact that I’ve got my favorite people standing right next to me and I know they’d never let me down,” Meghan said and Hilary grinned at her.

“Such a stubborn shit, you are,” Amanda said and Meghan laughed, pinching her leg.

“Meghan!” Megan Bozek came running up to them. “Meg, Decks is in trouble.” Hilary let Amanda slide off her back before the three of them followed right behind Bozek. They finally made it to the park where a half dozen of their friends were thoroughly getting their asses handed to them.

“Hey!” Meghan shouted as she and Hilary charged the group, Hilary taking on Laracoque, while Meghan tried to push her way into the middle of the scuffle. Amanda ran over to her brothers, joining them while they both got double teamed.

Meghan quickly found Brianna at the middle of the scuffle, nose busted, lip too, and what looked like two black eyes forming. She wrapped an arm around her. “I got you, Bri. Let’s go.” Meghan looked at the woman curled up on the ground next to them, she wasn’t in much better shape. She leaned over and checked the cut across her forehead. Pulling off the ripped part of Bri’s shirt she grabbed the woman’s hand and pressed the shirt into it, then her hand to the cut. “Keep pressure on this, ok?” Meghan said. The woman groaned but did as told. “I’ll be back.” Meghan pulled Bri out of the middle of the group and handed her off to Bozek.

“I got her, I got her,” Megan said, “hey, the cops are on their way. I can hear them.”

“Get her home,” Meghan said before turning back to the fight. Meghan shouldered her way back to the middle of the group, seeing the woman still on the ground. Meghan knelt down, pulling the fabric from the woman’s head. She hissed when she saw the cut again.

Suddenly, there was someone else kneeling on the other side of her. “Marie, can you hear me?” She asked and Meghan looked up at her. They made eye contact and Meghan moved back a little. They weren’t supposed to do anything to help each other, it was just a basic rule. “You need to leave,” she said, it wasn’t harsh, it was a warning “the police,” she hissed and Meghan nodded. “I’ve got her.” Meghan must not have looked convinced, so the woman reached out and put a hand on Meghan’s shoulder. “I promise, I’ve got her.”

“Meg!” Hilary said and Meghan turned quickly, shouldering Hilary before she could hit the woman.

“Hilary, the police are on the way,” Meghan said, grabbing Hilary’s shoulders and pushing her back. Hilary was still seeing red, Meghan knew exactly what it was like, you heard nothing, saw nothing, just followed instinct. She shook Hilary hard. “Hilary! Cops!” Quickly, Hilary was pulling their friends off the others with Meghan. Anyone hurt was given a shoulder to get home. Meghan looked over her shoulder as the sirens got closer, the blue and red lights painting the buildings of downtown. She grabbed Amanda last and started pulling her towards home. Soon, their whole group was running toward their neighborhood. Toward the west side of town.

Meghan jumped the chainlink fence, scrambling up and over the top then reaching down and grabbing Amanda’s hand to pull her up and over with the help of her brothers. They jumped down onto the dirt together and Meghan smirked at her.

“Got a little something,” Meghan touched a small cut over Amanda’s eye.

“You look fit as a fiddle.” Amanda laughed as they walked up the stairs to Meghan’s porch.

“What can I say, I know how to take a punch.” She smiled at Amanda, slinging her arm around Amanda’s shoulders.

“Hey Cap…” Megan said opening the screen door, “we need you.” Meghan’s smile disappeared as she rushed inside. Brianna was on Meghan’s kitchen table flat on her back. Meghan finally noticed how bad she actually was.

“Alright, guys, give them room,” Hilary said, corralling everyone out of the kitchen and to the small living room. Meghan looked over at Blake.

“Is Courtney home?” she asked and he nodded.

“I’ll get her,” he said before running out of the house. Meghan grabbed a pair of scissors from the knife block and cut Brianna’s shirt off, revealing deeply bruised ribs.

“What the hell happened?” Meghan asked Bozek who ducked her head.

“We were just coming home.”

“Where were you?” Meghan asked looking up at her as she handed Megan bags to fill with ice.

“We went to the damn sports store, ok?” Megan snapped. “Bri wanted to go and I couldn’t say no anymore. We weren’t even there long, just long enough to grab her a new stick and—”

“Get it signed, yeah I know.” Meghan sighed. “I should’ve realized she wasn’t going to listen.”

“You can’t put everything on yourself,” Megan said and found herself at the end of a death glare, “and maybe I should just ask what you need me to do?”

“That’d be wise.”

“So, what can I do?”

“Tell me what happened to the new stick.”

x-x-x

Hilary walked into the kitchen a few hours later, she pulled up a chair next to Meghan’s, rubbing her back.

“She’ll be ok,” Meghan said. “Hell, knowing her, she’ll be on the ice with us next weekend.” She chuckled through a broken sob.

“Hey, it’s ok.” Hilary said, pulling Meghan into a hug, “it’s ok.”

“This is stupid,” Meghan gasped out, “fighting with them? Do you know why she was even out there?”

“I have no clue,” Hilary admitted and Meghan looked up at her.

“To buy a new hockey stick. She’s been saving up for months and just got enough a few weeks ago. Then she found out that Wickenheiser was signing at the store tonight so she waited. I should’ve known, Hilary! I’m supposed to—”

“To what? Protect us? Stop us from making our own choices?” Hilary asked and Meghan wiped at her tears.

“Yes!” she shouted and Hilary laughed.

“Meg, we all know that is never going to happen. We’re all too… stubborn. You can’t always be there with us, and yeah, we will get in trouble but you know what, I’ve never gotten into trouble and not had you there helping me.”

“I want to get there before the trouble though.”

“You can’t be a million places at once though, and you’ve got to start doing things for yourself. When’s the last time you actually went out with someone?”

“Shut up,” Meghan pushed Hilary’s shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips.

“It’s going to be ok,” Hilary promised, pulling Meghan into her lap, “we are always ok.”

“I want more than ok, I want us to thrive.”

“Fuck,” Brianna groaned, her eyes opening.

“Hey, hey...” Meghan jumped to her feet and brushed the hair back from Bri’s face. “Don’t move, it’s ok.”

“What the hell happened?” Bri groaned again, covering her eyes with her hand. Hilary reached over and flipped the light over them off.

“You and Bozey got jumped on the wrong side of town,” Hilary said, checking the bags of ice plastic-wrapped to Bri’s body.

“Damn, I thought I got hit by an elephant or something cool,” Bri joked earning some laughs before gasping.

“Yeah, be careful, your ribs aren’t in great shape,” Meghan said and Bri sighed.

“My hand?” Bri said and looked at her hand, busted knuckles and all.

“Yeah, looks like you busted it on Marie’s face,” Meghan said.

“Shit, I knew she was a hard head,” Bri whined. She looked at Meghan for a minute before speaking again. “I’m sorry, Meg. I never should’ve gone.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok.” Meghan kissed Bri’s forehead. “It’s ok. I get it.”

“I know! I know, but you said not to… I should’ve listened.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Meghan cupped Bri’s swollen cheek. “There’s nothing wrong with going to that side of town.” Bri gave Meghan a look. “Ok, there’s risk but honestly… this is—”

“Stupid,” Hilary said and Meghan smiled.

“Yeah, exactly. Stupid.”

“I didn’t even see them,” Bri admitted. “Normally I’m much better at— Is Bozey ok?”

“She’s perfect, she dragged your butt home,” Meghan said.

“Is she here?”

“I’ll go wake her up,” Hilary said, getting up.

“I didn’t mean to get into a fight…” Bri said and Meghan gave her shoulder a pat.

“I know, it’s ok.”

“Thanks, Cap.”

“Hey,” Megan walked up, smiling at Bri. Meghan stepped back, letting Bozek in. She followed Hilary back into the living room.

“So boss, what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know yet.” Meghan sighed, leaning into Hilary’s side. Hilary put her arm around Meghan, pulling her closer as Meghan let her eyes close, the face of the other woman she hadn’t seen around before playing over again in her mind.

x-x-x

Kacey shoved Shannon back hard, the woman’s back hitting the wall.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Kacey shouted.

“They would’ve done the same had one of us been on their turf,” Shannon said.

“We don’t know that!”

“That’s because we don’t go there.”

“You nearly got Marie killed,” Kacey said pointing to Marie who was on the counter, still out cold. Shannon looked down at the floor.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“You should’ve called someone, any one. We all would’ve met up with you guys,” Kacey sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Why couldn’t you just let them have the damn stick?”

“Because they know the rules,” Shannon hissed.

“Maybe the rules are stupid.”

“Their kind has no righ—”

“ _Their_ kind? What, the fact that they are poor means they are lower than us? Different than us?” Kacey asked, seething, “they are just like us, Shannon, just born on the west side of the fence.”

“They are nothing like us.”

“Look at her, look at Marie, and tell me what blood is her’s on her shirt and which is that other girl’s?” Kacey shouted pointing toward Marie.

“Alright, alright.” Natalie walked over, stepping between the two. “Nothing can change now.”

“Just remember her, next time you decide to go off the fucking wall. Remember her lying there on your table bleeding and hurt. And don’t ever drag me into this again,” Kacey said before slamming the door shut behind her.

“Hey, why did you have to go get Kacey involved?” Natalie asked Shannon.

“She’s the first person I thought of,” Shannon said, trying to push by Natalie, who pushed her shoulder, putting her back in front of her.

“That’s a bullshit lie and you know it,” Natalie said. “Why didn’t you call Meaghan? Or Hayle?”

“I didn’t think about them.”

“So you called Kace... who made it clear before that she wasn’t interested in anything to do with us when she came back?” Natalie asked and Shannon growled at her, “it wasn’t because you feel you missed out—”

“Watch yourself,” Shannon said and Natalie nodded.

“Next time you decide to go beat on someone, don’t drag my friends into it.” Natalie stepped closer to Shannon. “You might’ve been top dog before but you aren’t anymore. You don’t even understand the gravity of what you did.” Natalie shook her head before heading out the front door.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Kacey said, startling Natalie.

“Shit, I had no idea you were even here still.”

“I heard all of that… you didn’t have to,” Kacey said and Natalie sat down next to her, slinging her arm over her shoulders.

“No, I didn’t, but I did. Why did you come back, Kace?” Natalie asked and Kacey scrunched up her face.

“It’s not going to work if I say I missed you guys?”

“No,” Natalie said, offering a smile.

“I don’t know, something just… it felt like I needed to be home this summer.” Natalie kissed Kacey’s forehead.

“I’m glad you’re back, and I’m glad you’re working at the hospital here, but you can’t get involved in this again. No matter who calls.”

“I know.”

“Promise me, you won’t,” Natalie stressed.

“I promise.” Kacey leaned further into Natalie. “So, what happened while I was away to get you this?”

“I’ll tell you another time, it’s too much for tonight.”

“Ok…” Kacey trailed off, the two staying quiet for a while. “Hey, Nat? Who was it that dragged their friend out of the pile up?”

“Shannon said Duggan was there, so I’m guessing it was her.”

“Duggan? Like the Duggans?”

“Yeah, that was Meghan. She took over after Ryan died.” Kacey nodded, resting her head back on Natalie’s shoulder.

x-x-x

Phil ungracefully flopped down on the couch next to Amanda, Blake sitting on her other side.

“It’s never good when you both sit next to me.”

“Why not? We love our sister, we just wanna show some appreciation,” Blake said.

“Cut the shit, what’s on your mind?” Amanda asked.

“Plenty,” Phil said and Amanda rolled her eyes.

“Plenty like what?”

“Like how to get Decks her stuff back.” Phil grinned at Amanda, who narrowed her eyes at him.

“Don’t even think about it, you know Meg will never allow it. We’ve been on decent terms with them for a long time now. We don’t nee—”

“Did you not see what they did to Decks? Decks! The girl who can more than hold her own in a fight is still lying on a fucking kitchen table.”

“Come on, Manda, it’s Bri we’re talking about. She’s gotten our asses out of more bad spots then anyone else,” Blake said and Amanda groaned.

“Alright… let’s make a plan ok? I don’t want to run into something half cocked.”

“When do we ever do that?” Phil grinned and both his siblings raised an eyebrow at him. “Ok fine, we’ll make a plan.”

“Now, get out of here before Hilary shows up.” She pushed both her brothers off the couch.

“Don’t go getting hurt now, sis.” Blake grinned as he got up, leaving her alone.

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually thinking about it,” Hilary said walking into the living room.

“You aren't?” Amanda asked. Hilary scrunched her face up before nodding.

“Every second.”

“It wouldn’t feel right going against Meg,” Amanda said and Hilary dragged a hand through her hair.

“It wouldn’t, but maybe we don’t have to.”

“Hey,” Blake’s girlfriend, Courtney, came running into the house, the screen crashing behind her. “She’s asking for everyone.” Amanda nodded, courtney looked over at Hilary before running upstairs to get Phil and Blake.

“She still doesn’t like me,” Hilary said and Amanda laughed, shaking her head.

“She likes you plenty, she just doesn’t know you.” Amanda walked over to Hilary and kissed her. “You are pretty intimidating till people get to know you.”

“Whatever,” Hilary shrugged it off. Amanda laughed and kissed her again.

“It doesn’t help that you and Meg beat the hell out of her cousins that one time.” Amanda explained, cupping Hilary’s cheek.

“They earned it.”

“Never said they didn’t. Come on, we can’t be late.”

“Stop making out you two, Dugs will kill us,” Phil said as he came downstairs, Blake and Courtney behind him.

“We’re coming, geez,” Hilary wrapped an arm around Amanda before the five of them headed down the road to Meghan’s house.

“Well look at you,” Jocelyn said, walking up with her sister at her side. She grabbed Hilary’s arm and squeezed it. “Someone has been getting fit.”

“Aw, she’s not the little spitfire we left,” Monique teased and Hilary ducked from getting her hair ruffled.

“Shut up, guys, it’s not cute.” Hilary whined as Amanda grinned.

“Hey Joce, Mo,” Amanda said hugging the twins. “How was visiting your grandma?”

“Good, she’s good, but we heard we missed some excitement?” Jocelyn said and Amanda nodded.

“We’re headed to Cap’s right now.”

“Perfect, jump right back into the fire.” Joce grinned.

“Guys! We’re late!” Blake shouted and they finished the walk up to the Duggan home. The twins quickly hugged Meghan before moving toward where Brianna was sitting.

“There is to be no retaliation,” Meghan said without any preamble and the room quickly became still.

“Fuck that,” Monique said, glaring at Meghan as she stood up.

“Sit down,” Meghan said, planting her feet, making it clear she was willing to go toe to toe with the woman. The tension in the room was palpable suddenly as the two were set to go head to head.

“Mo,” Jocelyn hissed, pulling her sister back.

“No, this never would’ve flown under Ryan.”

“No, it wouldn’t have, and it won’t under me either, but we aren’t going to run blind into this again,” Meghan explained, “we’re going to do this right.”

“What are we going to do?” Hilary asked and Meghan looked over at her, catching the faces of most of her friends who were more like her family.

“We go after who started this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kacey walked over to Marie, checking the cut across her forehead again. The woman grabbed her hand.

“It’s ok,” Marie rasped and Kacey shook her head. 

“You took a beating out there.” 

“I knew I should’ve been more careful. Decker... dammit, she’s good.” Marie chuckled, wincing as her lip split open again. 

“Marie, what happened?” Kacey asked and Marie shook her head. 

“I met up with Shannon, admittedly I was a bit late. We went to the signing. She said that Decks and Bozey gave her some shit… I shouldn’t have believed her. I knew Shannon still had a problem with them.”

“The whole crew had a problem with them.”

“No… not you.”

“I’m not one of you,” Kacey reminded her, smiling softly as she reached again to check the cut. 

“No, you’re better than us.” Marie sighed, leaning back as Kacey cleaned the cut. 

“No, I just got lucky.”

“Yeah, four years at a fancy private school on a hockey scholarship then suddenly you’re on track to being a doctor.” Marie smiled. “Not that I’m not loving that for you.”

“But you wanted some of that too. I get it.” Kacey put a new bandage on Marie’s cut. 

“Yeah.”

“You know you can get it, all you have to do is try.” 

“My parents want me here to take over one day,” Marie said and Kacey raised an eyebrow at her.

“And what do you want?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Marie chuckled and Kacey narrowed her eyes at her.

“Marie, you need to do what you want. Not what someone else wants.” Kacey leveled with Marie who nodded. “Now… I’m going to ask you again, what happened?”

“Kace…”

“Marie, we go back to when we were kids… please.  I know you didn’t jus—” 

“Shannon hit Decks. She hit her so hard I could hear the sound of bone on bone. I didn’t even know it was happening, I knew she hated that they were on our side of town,” Marie scoffed. “But I can’t believe she still thinks we have a right to say that they can’t come into the main part of town.”

“Hey, it’s ok. Calm down before you pass out.” Kacey joked and Marie took a deep breath trying to calm down.

“She looked happy. Decks, I mean. She looked so happy. Like a kid that’s finally got something they've worked so hard to get.” 

“She probably was,” Kacey said and Marie nodded. 

“I don’t know why Shannon ran after Bozek… I’ve never seen Bozek leave a fight like that. Lucky for me though, she did.”

“Did you say Shannon left?”

“Yeah, she chased Bozek… Why?” Marie asked and Kacey shook her head.

“No, reason.” Marie grabbed Kacey’s hand again. 

“Why?”

“Wasn’t rule number one under Shannon to never leave a man alone?” Kacey asked and Marie released her hand. 

“It was.”

“Something isn’t adding up.”

x-x-x

Meghan leaned against the nurse’s station counter, smiling at Courtney as she rushed around. 

“No,” Courtney said, pointing directly at Meghan.

“Come on Court, please.”

“No!” she said, taking up a new chart as she typed on the computer. “I can’t keep giving you all this—”

“Courtney, baby, please.” Meghan pouted and Courtney narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Don’t pout. It’s beneath you.” 

“Like you used to be?” Meghan teased and Courtney smacked her arm. 

“Stop that! I can get fired for that.”

“Everything ok Cour—” Kacey stopped when she looked up at the woman across from Courtney. 

“Yeah, sorry just my boyfriend’s frien—”

“Meghan, Meghan Duggan.” Meghan reached her hand out and Kacey shook it. 

“Kacey Bellamy.” Kacey looked Meghan up and down, she looked a lot more physically fit standing in front of her. 

“Hey Kacey, maybe you can help me,” Meghan smiled sweetly at her and Courtney stepped between them.

“Dr. Bellamy… you don’t want to get involved in any riff-raff like Meghan here,” Courtney’s words were cold but Meghan kept smiling. 

“Aw, what’s the har—” Meghan stopped when she saw Marie walking in. Kacey looked over her shoulder and rushed over to Marie.

“Get out of here,” Courtney hissed, “I’ll bring home anything you need.” 

“Alright, I’ll leave but I have to pee first.” Courtney rolled her eyes as Meghan walked to the restrooms. Meghan used the restroom before walking out to wash her hands, only to see Kacey standing there.

“I know what you did for Marie that day,” Kacey said. 

“Yeah?” Meghan made eye contact with Kacey in the mirror. 

“I know you stopped your friend from attacking me too.” 

“I wish your friend had had the courtesy to do the same.”

“Shannon started it,” Kacey said, “Marie is just loyal.” 

“She still loyal after what Decks did to her face?”

“I doubt it.” Kacey couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face, Meghan had a good point.

“I’ve never seen you around.”

“You have before, but we were twelve. I went to private school, upstate.” Meghan grabbed some paper towels and dried her hands before turning to Kacey. 

“I want the stick back,” Meghan said sternly, “I know you say you aren’t part of them, but we both know that’s bullshit.” Both of Kacey’s eyebrows shot up.

“Bullshit? You’re kidding me, right? You don’t even know me.” Kacey scoffed.

“No, but you were certainly quick to get to Marie’s side.”

“Yeah, cause she’s my friend.” Kacey defended, “God, and here I thought you were different!” Kacey shouted before moving toward the door. 

“Wait…wait,” Meghan sighed. “I know you are different. I’m sorry.” Again Kacey’s eyebrows flew up her forehead. 

“Well, I can say I’ve never heard a Westsider say sorry.” Meghan looked back up at Kacey, it was a start. “Alright, what were you asking Courtney for? I can get it for you.” 

“Court has it… I can’t put your job at risk.”

“But you can put one of your own’s job at risk?” Kacey asked and Meghan rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, she wouldn’t do it if she felt threatened.” 

“Don’t get her in trouble, she’s one of the best nurses on the staff.” Meghan grinned at that. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you should be proud,” Kacey smiled at her. “She’s really good.” 

“Good,” Meghan nodded. 

“You shouldn’t retaliate.” Kacey blurted out and Meghan raised an eyebrow at her.

“I shouldn't? Isn’t that my choice?”

“It is, but… did they tell you about it?” 

“As much as they could.” Meghan threw the paper towel she had into the bin. “What the hell happened out there? We’ve bee—”

“This isn’t Natalie. She’s pissed that Shannon did that to your girls.” Meghan’s face changed, no longer was she smiling at Kacey, instead, she had a cold stiff look on her face. She nodded. 

“You need to get out of here,” Meghan said, “Or I should, because if someone realizes you told me this…”

“I know.” Meghan moved to walk out of the bathroom. “Meghan, I’m glad you guys are ok.”

“Me too. How’s Marie?”

“Thinks her cut above her eye makes her hotter.” Kacey smirked and Meghan grinned back. 

“Well, she’s always been a good-looking kid.” Meghan walked out, leaving Kacey in the restroom.

x-x-x

Natalie leaned against the wall of the hospital, waiting for Meghan to come out. When the woman finally stepped out she fell into step with her.

“The rules ar—” 

“I’m not here to jump you,” Natalie said and Meghan nodded. 

“Then why are you here?”

“We both have a problem. One I’m willing to turn a blind eye to,” Natalie said and Meghan glanced over at her. 

“What about the rest of your family?”

“They’ll understand.” 

Meghan stepped in front of Natalie, stopping her. “This can’t escalate into a war.”

“It won’t,” Natalie promised. “Shannon hasn’t been taking the shift in power so well. This latest incident proves it. I won’t be undermined again.” 

“So you’re handing us a free pass?” 

“No, I’m handing you nothing. I’m just informing you…. I want nothing more than to make sure we maintain the path we’ve been on.” 

“There’s a better path out there.” 

Natalie nodded and smiled softly at Meghan. “There is, and we need to blur the line a bit more, not draw them deeper.” 

“Good, we’re on the same page then.” Meghan started walking again, side by side with Natalie. “Nat, I want that damn stick back. Bri spent nearly a year saving every cent she could to get it and I’ll be damn—”

“Then go get it. No one is standing in your way.”

x-x-x

Jocelyn jumped up from her spot on Meghan’s porch as she watched the woman storm up. She grabbed Meghan by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks.

“What’s going on?” Jocelyn asked, she could feel the anger rolling off her.

“Get Knight,” Meghan gritted out and Jocelyn ran down the road toward Hilary’s home. She ripped the screen door open before taking the steps two at a time up to Hilary’s room.

“Well hello to you too Joce,” Hilary’s mother shouted after her. 

“Hi Mrs. Knight,” Jocelyn shouted back before throwing Hilary’s door open. 

“Geez! what the fu—”

“It’s time.” Hilary jumped up from her bed and followed Jocelyn back out of her house. 

“Hey! Where’s the fire?” Blake shouted after them.

“Meg’s!” Hilary shouted and soon the three siblings were running after them. Jocelyn tossed the door open letting everyone in. 

“We’ve got a problem,” Meghan said as everyone gathered. “One we need to take care of.”

x-x-x

Kacey rushed into Natalie’s house, shutting the door behind her. 

“Someone looks all flustered,” Marie smirked at her.

“What’s up Kace?” Natalie asked, looking up from her book.

“I need to talk to you,” Natalie dropped her book, Kacey looked over at Marie. “Alone.”

“Marie, take off for a bit, yeah?” Natalie asked and Marie rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I’ll go get coffee, you want anything?”

“Sure, grab my wallet, it’s on me,” Natalie said. “Kace?”

“No thanks.” 

Marie nodded and headed out. 

“So, what has you out of work before your shift is over?” 

“Meghan Duggan.” This gained Natalie’s full attention. “I think she’s going to retaliate against Shannon.” 

Natalie nodded. “I know,” Natalie said and Kacey sat down in the seat that Marie had left. 

“You know?” Kacey asked and Natalie nodded. 

“I know what she’s going to do. I’m not worried about it.” 

“You trust her?”

“In three years, she hasn’t given me a reason not to.” 

“Natalie, this isn’t going to achieve whatever you think it might.” 

Natalie glared up at Kacey. “All I need for it to do is to prove a point.”

“Natalie!” Meaghan can into the house. “Duggan is at Shannon’s.” 

“You just ruined yourself,” Kacey said as she headed out the door, sprinting toward Shannon’s house. Kacey didn’t notice Meaghan and Natalie behind her as she jumped up the stairs to the porch.

“Woah little one,” Lee said, stepping in front of Kacey. “Can’t let you in there.” 

“Move!” Kacey shouted. 

“Kacey!” Natalie shouted and Kacey whipped around to face her. 

Kacey pointed back at the door. “Tell her to let me in,” Kacey shouted.

“I can’t do that,” Natalie replied.

“Fighting does nothing!” Kacey said and Natalie shook her head. 

“No, it doe—”

“Meghan!” Kacey shouted and Natalie’s eyebrows shot up. “Meghan!” 

“Kacey!” Natalie snapped, and Kacey turned on her again.

“I’m not one of you! I don’t have to listen to you!” 

“Woah,” Meghan stepped out of the house, taking Kacey’s elbow in her hand. “What’s going on?” 

“What are you thinking coming here?”

“Shannon has something that belongs to Bri and we’re getting it back,” Meghan explained calmly. 

“That stupid stick?” Kacey asked and Meghan shook her head, a smile playing at her mouth.

“It might be just that for you guys, but for us? That stick is a few seasons of play.” 

“Kace,” Marie said, walking up and Kacey looked down at her, “come here.” Kacey looked back over at Meghan who nodded. Kacey went down to Marie who wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. 

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid,” Kacey said to Meghan.

“I thought you weren’t one of them?” Meghan smirked.

“Shut up,” Kacey said before letting Marie take her back toward Natalie’s house. 

“You’re going to stand for this?” Patrick asked walking up next to Natalie.

“If you’ve got a problem with it, you’re more than welcome to come inside,” Meghan smirked at the man she knew was already on the outskirts of Natalie’s protection.

“I just might!” Patrick stepped closer.

“Patrick, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stop,” Natalie said calmly.

“She’s one of our own!”

“And she broke my rules!” Natalie rounded on the man quickly. “She knew what would happen.”

“You’re despicable,” the man seethed. 

“You want to say that again bud?” Meghan said from the porch. 

“Yeah Kane, you want to say that again?” Sarah asked, stepping up next to Natalie, “you have a problem with Natalie’s decision?” 

He shrunk back. “No,” Patrick said and Sarah nodded. 

“Good,” Natalie said. “Now go home.” Patrick left without another word. “Meghan, get your stick and get out.” 

“On one condition, we drag her out here, to your feet.”

“Bring it.” Natalie smirked, and the twins dragged Shannon out and unceremoniously dropped her at Natalie’s feet. 

“Nat…” Shannon said, staring up at Natalie, “they broke into my hom—”

“You left Marie, you left one of our own to fend for herself in a fight you picked. You are lower than the dirt we walk on. For what? A damn stick?” 

“It’s more than that,” Shannon defended and Natalie shook her head. 

“Yeah, it’s a lot more.” Natalie knelt down next to Shannon, grabbing her chin. “That’ll be the last time you ever defy me.” She stood back up, brushing her jeans. “Meghan, is Bri ok?” 

“She’ll see you on the ice this weekend. Marie ok?”

“She’ll be netting one on Maddie then,” Natalie smiled and Meghan nodded, leading the twins, the Kessel siblings, Knight and Lee down to the road. She reached a hand out and shook Natalie’s. 

“We’ll just see about that,” Meghan said before walking down the road. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meghan walked up to Natalie, leaning against the boards to the rink they had built with the help of the winter chill. The sound of a puck hitting a stick, followed quickly by a powerful strike of a stick on ice rang across the park.

“I thought for sure it was the Kessels wreaking havoc on a goalie.”

“Ow! Shit!” Vetter said. Moving out of the goal she ripped her helmet off, shaking her hand out. “Alex, take over,” the goalie said as she skated over to the bench, looking at her hand. “Careful, she’s got one hell of a shot today.”

“No, that’s our good doctor.” Natalie smiled at Meghan who nearly fell over her own feet.

“Kacey?”

“Yup, she got her residency right here with us, or something like that.” Meghan stared at the woman ripping shots at the net. “She asked about you last night.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Natalie leaned forward and glanced over at Meghan. “A lot has changed in the last few months.”

“It has,” Meghan said looking at Natalie who smiled at her. 

“Meg, I know you like her, you don’t hide it well.” Natalie laughed as Meghan’s cheeks flared red. 

“We haven't seen each other since that day last summer.”

“I know,” Natalie said, nudging Meghan’s elbow with her own. “And just think about what’s changed and what that means.” 

“Nat,” Meghan sighed. “Between us, a lot has changed, but I’m still from the slums and Kacey… Kacey isn’t.” 

“No, she’s not, but you know what, she’s not one of us either.” Natalie wrapped an arm around Meghan’s shoulder. “She’s made that damn clear.” 

“Hey Caps, you going to play or you just going to stare at—” Hilary was cut off as Marie wristed a shot at her thigh. Hilary turned around glaring at the woman.

“What do you say, Duggan? Want to get on that ice?” Natalie asked and Meghan grinned. The two captains headed toward the benches, their respective teams gathering around. 

Soon Meghan was shoulder to shoulder with Kacey waiting for Blake to drop the puck. 

“So, I hear you’re home,” Meghan said, not taking her eyes off the center of the ice.

“You heard right.”

“I’m glad you’re back,” Meghan said, letting a smile play at her lips and Kacey chuckled.

“I’m glad to be back. Now I have a chance to beat your ass at hockey.” With that Kacey shouldered Meghan and chased after the puck. Meghan laughed, shaking her head before chasing after her. 

x-x-x

Hilary fell to the ground next to the cooler they had, she opened the lid and started tossing cans of beer around to anyone who wanted one. Meghan barely had a grip on her’s before Kacey caught it as it slipped through her fingers. Hilary couldn’t help but smirk at the two, their cheeks both painted deep red. 

Amanda walked over and flopped down onto Hilary’s lap, kissing her neck.

“Oh god, Amanda, that’s gross. She just finished playing.” Blake practically gagged.

“Yeah, so did I.” Amanda grinned, pulling Hilary down into a kiss. “It’s hot.” 

“Are they always so…” Kacey trailed off as she looked at Meghan who nodded.

“Yeah. This? This isn’t even bad for them,” Meghan said making a face.

“Shut up Meg. Just because  _ you _ haven’t been putting yourself out ther—” Hilary stopped when Amanda pinched her side. 

“You want a beer, Kace?” Amanda asked, smiling sweetly up at the woman. 

“I wish, but I have a shift tonight, so I need to pass,” Kacey said and Amanda frowned.

“That stinks.” 

“Yup, but next time, I won’t pass you up.” Kacey grinned and Amanda laughed, nodding.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“I hope you do!” Kacey laughed as she sat down next to Meghan. 

“So what do you want to do when you actually get to be a real doc?” Hilary asked.

“Pediatrics, I think,” Kacey said and Amanda smiled.

“That’s so cool.” 

“Amanda here is a sucker for kids, she wants a dozen,” Hilary said, kissing Amanda’s temple. 

“I do not, just two.”

“That’s pretty close to a dozen.” Hilary joked.

“Yeah, well your four is closer than my two.” Amanda pointed out and Hilary kissed her. 

“We could always compromise on three.” 

“Or we could compromise on two, Miss ‘I’m not sure I can handle carrying a kid for nine months’,” Amanda mocked and Hilary groaned.

“I was drunk.”

“Drunk words are just sober thoughts.” 

“I hate that! That’s so not true. Once when I was drunk, I said koalas were baby kangaroos who hadn’t grown their tails yet. That’s never been a sober thought in my life.”

“I can attest to this, she did say that,” Meghan added, backing Hilary up. 

“See!” Hilary squeaked and Amanda pulled her down into a kiss.

“Calm down, love, before you give yourself a heart attack.”

Marie walked over, taking a beer from the cooler before sitting next to Kacey.  “Knight, you really in that bad of shape you’re going to have a heart attack?” Marie smirked at her. 

“No! I can still kick your ass.” 

“Hey now, we’re friends now. That’s not very nice to say.” Marie pointed out and the twins laughed.

“Oh sweet child, we threaten to beat on each other all the time, it’s just a sign of love,” Monique said and Marie rolled her eyes. 

“No wonder we thought you guys were weird before.”

“What, you don’t now?” Amanda asked and Marie raised an eyebrow at her.

“You really want the answer to that?”

“I’m good.” 

“So, someone needs to explain to me what the hell actually happened. Last time I was here, you guys still wanted nothing to do with each other,” Kacey said and Meghan shook her head. 

“You might want a beer for this conversation.” 

“Aw come on Dugs, it’s not that bad.” Marie offered a beer to Kacey anyway, who again turned it down.

“Alright, fine,” Meghan looked over at Kacey, “You’ve been warned.”

x-x-x

_ Natalie watched as her father loaded his service weapon, sliding a bullet into the chamber. _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me those kids robbed captain Szabados’ daughter?” he asked, turning to her. _

_ “What?” Natalie asked, shocked, “they didn’t.” _

_ “Don’t lie to me.” He turned on her quickly, causing Natalie to stumble backwards. _

_ “I’m not, they took back something she stole from them. She instigated everything.” _

_ “I don’t want you anywhere near them, Nat, they are dangerous.” _

_ “No more dangerous than Shannon’s been acting.” _

_ “Shannon is my boss’s daughter.” _

_ “Yeah, and she started a fight then left Marie-Philip to handle it.” Natalie seethed and her father shook his head. _

_ “We protect our own Natalie, you know that.” He pushed by her and left. Natalie grabbed her phone before heading out herself, heading toward the fence. _

_ Natalie found herself facing the chain link fence her parents always told her to stay away from as a child. She didn’t know how the others could scale it so quickly with how tall it was. She startled when the fence shook next to her. Looking up she saw Marie smiling down at her from the top.  _

_ “You’re overthinking,” Marie reached a hand down to help Natalie up. _

_ “Come on Nat, you’ve got this,” Sarah said standing next to her. _

_ “We’ll catch you if you fall,” Agusta promised. _

_ “Shut up. That didn’t help,” Natalie laughed but went to climb the fence. When she was at the top with Marie the woman smiled at her again. _

_ “Bend your knees or roll when you land.” they heard, looking down at the ground below them to find Lee standing there with Jocelyn. _

_ “Or don’t, and make my job easier.” Marie jumped down first, Natalie took a deep breath before letting go of the fence. She landed and Marie helped her up. _

_ “You guys are insane for doing that all the time,” Natalie said to Lee who laughed, clapping her back as the rest climbed over the fence. _

_ “We’ve done it since we were kids, got us before we were smart enough to fear it.” Lee smiled. “Now I’m supposed to either kick your ass or take it to Duggs.” _

_ “Meg, please.” Natalie smiled, earning a look from Jocelyn. “It’s important.” _

_ “Follow us.” Lee squeezed Jocelyn’s shoulder. “Relax, if they came here it’s for a very good reason.” _

_ “Better be,” Jocelyn said as they walked to Meghan’s house. She was standing on the front steps. The only person missing that Natalie could tell was Courtney. Meghan was leaning against the post of the porch, Natalie started wondering if maybe she had mistaken the rapport she had built with Meghan in the last few years. _

_ “Meghan… the police are on their way.” _

_ “Why?” Meghan asked calmly as her friends quickly started whispering around them. Natalie stepped closer, not getting any resistance from the twins standing at the foot of the porch. _

_ “My father believes you robbed Shannon. I told him you didn’t… I apparently don’t count.” Meghan nodded, digesting the new information. “Meghan… I don’t want what happened to Ryan to happen to you. As far as I’m concerned there’s no difference between us.” Meghan scoffed. _

_ “Besides pay.” _

_ “I don’t care about that. All I care about is that you bleed red just like we all do.” Natalie watched as Meghan’s eyes softened.  _

_ “Alright, what do you think we should do?” Meghan asked, she looked up as the dust down the road kicked up. “Alright, we’re out of time.” Meghan turned to Bri. “Get inside.”  _

_ “My father is going to come here, shouldn’t she go home?” Natalie asked and Meghan shook her head. _

_ “Never split up.” Natalie nodded. _

_ “Cops.” Courtney shouted as she ran up, she stopped at Meghan’s side, hands on her knees and she tried to catch her breath. “Cops. Like all of them.” _

_ “You’re supposed to be at work,” Meghan scolded lightly. _

_ “Trust me, my boss won’t mind me averting an all-out war breaking out.” Meghan nodded again and Courtney walked over to Blake, taking his hand in her own. _

_ “Nat,” Marie said softly, standing next to her. _

_ “I know,” Natalie stood up straighter as half a dozen cars pulled in front of the home. Natalie watched as her father got out of the lead car.  _

_ “Go home, Natalie,” he barked out. Natalie shook her head, standing her ground.  _

_ “No.” Natalie moved to stand directly in front of Meghan. Soon every east sider was standing directly in front of a west sider.  _

_ “Natalie, I wasn’t asking.” _

_ “I’m not leaving. I also believe you are out of your jurisdiction, sir.” _

_ “Natalie, I swear.” Her father was gritting his teeth. Meghan stepped forward and Natalie shot her a glare, stopping her in her tracks. _

_ “Lieutenant.” A man walked up behind the cars. “Spooner, normally I don’t mind seeing your face in my town. However, I got this gut feeling that this isn’t a helpful meeting.” _

_ “Sheriff Quinnville,” Natalie’s father greeted the man, not taking his eyes off his daughter. _

_ “May I ask why my neighboring city’s finest are in my city limits?” _

_ “Investigating a robbery.” His answers were short and Meghan could see the man was getting more and more agitated.  _

_ “This looks more like an execution than an investigation. If you need to talk to any of these kids, I suggest we do it at my station.” The sheriff walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If not, get the hell out of my town.” _

_ “Alright, boys pack it up,” Natalie’s father glared at her again. “You better be home when I get there.” _

_ “Sir, is that a threat?” Sheriff Quinnville asked and Spooner narrowed his eyes at the man. _

_ “No, Sheriff.” _

_ “I’ll be checking on you tomorrow, Nat,” the sheriff said and Natalie nodded. She watched as her father got back into his car. The two groups and the sheriff watched as the cops drove away. Meghan stepped up to be next to Natalie. _

_ “You want to stay here tonight?” Meghan asked and Natalie looked over at her. _

_ “The more I get to know you, the more I wonder why this rift even exists.” _

_ “That’s how I feel too.” Meghan smiled. “Want to blur the lines a little more?”  _

_ “How do we do that?” _

_ “Take that fucking fence down.” Meghan nodded toward the fence down the road.  _

_ “Hell yeah!” Natalie grinned. “How?” _

_ “Hil, you got those bolt cutters still?” _

_ “I’m not hearing any of this!” Sheriff Quenneville said, throwing his arms up, “Though...” He turned back around and pointed at Meghan. “That fence is in our town limits so it’s ok to take it down. Shit. I have to stay so you don’t get in trouble.” He groaned. _

_ “Yeah, Cap, I’ll go get them.”  _

x-x-x

“As riveting as this story is,” Kacey said, frowning, “I have to go get ready for work.” 

“Come on, I’ll walk you,” Meghan smiled and stood up, earning wolf whistles from their group. “Shut up you losers.” 

“Hey, Kace, don’t let Dugs charm you too much,” Marie said, smirking, as Meghan shoved her shoulder. 

“Come on, Meghan,” Kacey laughed as she pulled Meghan along with her. 

“Don’t be late to work!” Amanda shouted after them and Marie laughed, tapping her beer against Amanda’s. They walked side by side toward Kacey’s home. 

“So, you are the reason the fence is gone?” Kacey asked and Meghan smiled, running a hand through her hair.

“Yeah.”

“I hated that fence,” Kacey admitted and Meghan laughed.

“Try having to jump it anytime you wanted to go to the store, or the movies or to get to school.” 

“I swear when we were kids there used to be a gate.”

“There was, till someone took it out,” Meghan said, kicking a rock down the road. 

“I’m sorry. We’ve treated you guys like shit.”

“Hey,” Meghan pulled Kacey to a stop by her arm. “There’s nothing to be sorry for, you didn’t do anything against us. Even the rest of the east side kids, you don’t have to apologize.” 

“I could’ve helped sway the whole culture around this long ago.”

“Yeah? And miss out on being one of the best hockey players at your high school? Then the best of all time at your college and becoming a doctor?” Meghan shook her head. “You did help us, Kace, you’ll be helping us for a lot longer because you’ll be a doctor at our hospital.” 

Kacey was unconvinced, it was written all over her face. 

Meghan carefully took Kacey’s jaw in her hand, forcing her to look up at her. “Stop doubting yourself, Kacey Bellamy.” Meghan smiled. “You have already proven yourself to the world.” 

Kacey broke away from Meghan’s hold. “I should go to work.” She stepped a little away from Meghan who nodded. 

“I should let you go.” Meghan said, running a hand through her hair, “have fun at work Kacey.”

“Have a safe walk home,” Kacey said back as Meghan started walking back toward the west side.

“Hey, Bellamy?” Meghan shouted walking backwards to face the woman, “what time do you get off so I can walk you home?” 

Kacey grinned. “Four in the morning.” 

“I’ll see you then.”

x-x-x

Amanda sat on the couch next to Meghan, sitting cross-legged, facing her. Meghan didn’t take her eyes off the TV. 

“You’ve got something to say?” Meghan said after a few minutes.

“No.” Amanda grinned. 

“Then kindly take your eyes off of me.” Amanda didn’t move so Meghan looked at her.

“You like Kacey.” 

“Shut up, Kessel,” Meghan groaned, looking back at the TV.

“Come on Meg, I see the way you look at her. She’s cute! She’s smart! She likes you. Why wouldn’t you go after someone like that?”

“Because she’s from the east.”

“So?” Amanda asked and grabbed Meghan’s chin, forcing her to look at her. “We don’t pick sides anymore, remember?” Meghan ripped her face away from Amanda and stood up. Amanda shook her head and got up. “We just want you to be happy, Meg.” 

“I know,” Meghan sighed. 

“Want to go play a game?” Amanda asked and Meghan looked back at her. 

“I’ll get my bag.” Meghan smiled before walking to the closet and pulling her bag out. “Well, Kess?” 

“Right,” Amanda said before walking to the porch, grabbing her own bag up. “Never go far without it.” Meghan laughed and slung an arm around Amanda’s shoulders. 

“Alright, Amanda. Prepare to get your butt handed to you?”

“Oh yeah, right Meghan!” Amanda threw her head back laughing. “Last I remember, I scored by ripping a shot through your legs!” Meghan laughed, shaking her head. 

“I won’t fall for that again.” 

“Hey, looks like we aren’t the only ones here,” Amanda grinned as they spotted Natalie and Marie playing on the ice. 

“Hey, we’ve got a goalie coming over in a few. Come join us.” Natalie waved at them and Amanda elbowed Meghan till she moved forward.

“Only if you promise not to go easy on us,” Meghan shouted back, watching as Natalie and Marie laughed.

“Get your asses over here so we can play damn it!” Marie shouted. Amanda looped her arm with Meghan’s and they walked over to the rink. 

“Amanda Kessel!” They heard echo around the rink and Amanda dropped her bag on the bench and turned toward the origin of the voice. 

“Noora!” Amanda jumped the boards still in her tennis shoes, she ran over to the woman and jumped into her arms.

Natalie skated over to Meghan, leaning against the boards. “So, you guys know Noora?” 

“I, do not,” Meghan laughed and looked over to Amanda and Noora as the two were talking a million miles an hour. “Amanda went to college with her.” 

Natalie nodded, watching the two friends catch up.  “I heard you walked Kace home from work a few nights ago. That’s normally my job.” 

“I’m not stepping on any toes, am I?” Meghan asked and Natalie shook her head. 

“No. God no.” Natalie laughed, shaking her head. “I actually got to sleep through the night, I haven’t done that in months. Plus I know she’s in good hands.” Natalie smiled at Meghan who smiled down at her skates as she tightened the laces. “She never shuts up about you.” Natalie grinned as Meghan’s cheeks turned pink. 

“Are we playing or are we talking?” Meghan asked and Natalie smirked before stepping aside so Meghan could climb over the boards. 

“We’re playing.” Natalie skated over toward where Marie had no joined the other two. “Come on Pou, it’s time we embarrassed these two.” 

“We’ll just see about that,” Amanda said before going back to put her skates on. 

“Hey, you know Bells won’t shut the hell up about you?” Marie asked Meghan as they skated around, passing the puck back and forth. Meghan missed her last pass, and Marie stifled a laugh. “Hey, it’s a good thing,” Marie said, tapping Meghan’s shin with her stick. “Wait, no. It’s a horrible thing for me. ‘Meghan’s so hot’, ‘Meghan’s so smart’, ‘Meghan’s so sweet’.” Marie faked a gag, causing Meghan to laugh even though her cheeks were now beet red. 

“If she thinks I’m smart, what the hell does that make her?” Meghan asked making Marie laugh. 

“That makes her perfect for you,” Amanda said skating up, ribbing Meghan. 

“Shut up and hit me with your best shots!” Noora shouted, dropping her mask down to cover her face. 

“Alright Marie, you’re first,” Meghan said and Marie rolled her eyes but went to take a penalty shot on Noora. The four rotated through taking shots on the goalie before switching it up and passing the puck around till one of them would rip a shot away. 

“Hey Noora, if you ever need a team to play for, you’re welcome to join us,” Meghan said, sitting on the bench a few spots away from the goaltender. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Noora smiled. 

“Hey! We found her first.” Marie protested earning laughs from the others. 

“So, you want to play for us on Saturday?” Amanda asked and Noora nodded.

“Sure.”

“Hey, I have to take off. I’ll see you at home Kess?” Meghan said and Amanda nodded. Meghan ruffled her hair. 

“We’ll get her back there safe, promise,” Natalie said and Meghan smiled her thanks before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door. 

“So, what time does Kacey get off today?” Amanda asked when Meghan was out of earshot. 

“Twenty minutes,” Natalie said, grinning. 

Meghan walked down the roads to the hospital, her bag over her shoulder. She couldn’t fight the smile that was on her face. Kacey couldn’t shut up about her. Kacey liked her. Meghan stopped in at the coffee shop that was just a few shops away from the hospital. She ordered her favorite, Kacey’s favorite and Courtney’s. With the drinks in hand, she headed out on the last leg of her journey. She was barely a few feet out the door before the drinks went tumbling from her hands. Meghan looked up and saw Shannon standing in front of her.

“What? You think that they can stand with you and you can take that fence down and everything is better now? That you can walk freely around my town?” Shannon said coldly. 

“Move Shannon,” Meghan said back, moving to step around the woman.

“Watch your back, Duggan,” Shannon shouted after her. Meghan shook her head as she walked into the hospital.

“Geez Meg? What happened?” Courtney asked as she looked up from the nurses’ station. Meghan finally looked down at herself and realized the coffee was staining her clothes.

“Fuck!” Meghan hissed. “I dropped your coffee Court, I’m sorry.” 

“One, I know you’re lying to me.” Courtney was offering a small smile to Meghan still so Meghan knew she wasn’t mad. “Two, come on I’ve got a shirt you can change into before you walk home with Kacey.” Courtney led Meghan to the lounge, letting her borrow a clean shirt. 

“Thanks,” Meghan said as she grabbed her bag to head back out.

“Hey,” Courtney grabbed Meghan’s arm, stopping her. “If it was something serious, you’d tell me right?” Meghan smiled at her, letting the bag drop to the ground again. She pulled Courtney into a hug.

“Of course I would, but you don’t need to worry about me.” 

“You worry about all of us enough, it’s only fair we worry about you a little,” Courtney replied and Meghan chuckled. 

“I guess that’s fair. Come on, I’ll stop and get you another coffee before I head home.” 

“Don’t bother, I’ll send one of the interns over. Just walk Kacey home.” 

“Thanks, Court,” Meghan said as she grabbed her bag, walking out the door.

“Hey, there you are,” Kacey smiled. “I was going to pick on you for being late for once.” 

“I’m never late,” Meghan smiled back at Kacey.

“She’s right, she’s never late. It’s annoying actually.” Courtney joked and Meghan tried to take a swipe at her shoulder, her bag hindering her movement. 

Kacey laughed, shaking her head. “Come on, I need a long, hot shower.” 

Courtney wolf whistled causing Kacey to turn red. 

“Get out of here kids.” Meghan put an arm around Kacey’s shoulders and led them out of the hospital. When they were outside she allowed her arm to drop back to her side. 

“How was work?” Meghan asked, stuffing her hands back into her pockets. 

“Busy, nothing too exciting though,” Kacey said, then knocked her hand against Meghan’s bag. “I see you had a much more exciting day.” 

“Yeah,” Meghan grinned. “Noora—” Meghan waited for a beat to see if Kacey knew the name when she wasn’t giving a confused face Meghan went on. “—came and played goalie while Nat, Marie, Kess and I took shots at her.”

“I see you and Nat are friends now, huh?” Kacey smiled at Meghan, causing her cheeks to burn pink. 

“I guess... I mean we all hang out now. You guys—”

“You guys?” Kacey teased and Meghan grinned.

“Yeah, you east siders.” Meghan stuck her tongue out at Kacey who laughed. 

“Yeah, what about us Eastsiders? Tell me, what’s the perspective from a West sider?” Kacey asked, bumping her shoulder against Meghan’s.

“Aren’t half bad,” Meghan finally finished her earlier thought and Kacey smiled at the ground.

“Yeah,” she said before glancing sideways up at Meghan. “You West siders aren’t so bad either.” Meghan laughed, putting her arm back around Kacey’s shoulders. 

“Says the girl that doesn’t believe in an us vs them situation.” 

“Hey! I don’t!” Meghan pulled Kacey closer, kissing her temple. 

“I know you don’t.” Meghan felt Kacey tense for a second under her arm, she wondered if she had crossed a line. She felt Kacey relax again as they got to her porch. 

“You want to come in? Watch some Chopped for a bit?” Kacey asked and Meghan grinned.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Kacey took Meghan’s hand in her own and led her into the house. “I’ve really got to shower real quick though, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not in the least bit. Take your time.” Meghan smiled.

“I’ll be quick, make yourself at home.” Kacey quickly disappeared upstairs. Meghan took a moment to look around the home. It was perfectly Kacey, slightly messy but not in an overwhelming way. It showed that Kacey worked too much. Her hockey bag was tossed haphazardly on the floor of the living room, behind the couch. Her sticks were all stacked in the corner of the living room. Meghan found herself sifting through the sticks, inspecting them. 

“Trying to figure out what I use to get an edge on me?” Kacey asked, causing Meghan to jump.

“Shit, you sc—” Meghan’s thought died on her tongue when she turned around. Kacey was standing there in old college sweatpants and a tank top, obviously not having bothered to put a bra back on after her shower. She was towel drying her hair still. Meghan thought the woman had never looked better. 

“Scared you?” Kacey asked meeting her eyes. Meghan could feel her cheeks burning red. She broke her gaze away and looked at the stick in her hand. 

“Yes, and no. The only time I see this many sticks in one place is when the team is all together. Even then they aren’t in this good of shape.” 

“Oh.” Meghan could hear the change in tone and quickly looked back at Kacey. 

“Hey, it’s nothing to feel guilty over.” Meghan insisted, stepping closer to Kacey. 

“Come on,” Kacey said, looking up at Meghan again. “I promised you Chopped.” Meghan smiled and followed Kacey back upstairs. “Sorry, my only working TV is in my room.”

“That’s alright,” Meghan said as Kacey walked into her bedroom. Meghan hung out by the door for a moment.

“Meghan, you can come in.” Kacey smirked and Meghan shook her head lightly.

“Sorry, I guess old habits die hard. My brother always raised me to wait for permission before entering someone’s room.” Meghan walked over to where Kacey was standing, trying to ignore the urge to put her hands on the woman’s hips. 

“Well, he raised you right.” Kacey smiled before sitting on the edge of her bed. She turned the TV on, patting the other side of the bed. Meghan rolled her eyes but walked around the bed, she laid down on it. Kacey’s bed was by far the most comfortable bed Meghan had ever been on. She closed her eyes, letting herself melt a bit into the mattress.

“It’s good isn’t it?” Kacey chuckled, Meghan opened her eyes again as Kacey laid down. 

“So good,” Meghan said back and Kacey laughed.

“I did two, nearly eighty hour weeks and I realized I wanted a bed that would just surround me in softness.” 

Meghan grinned, that was such a Kacey thing to hear. Meghan nodded before closing her eyes again. “It was a very good choice,” she said. Meghan’s eyes shot back open when Kacey curled into her side. She looked down at the smaller woman who fit perfectly against her, before smiling and wrapping an arm around her. 

“So normal Chopped or Chopped Junior?” 

“Junior for sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about missing last night's update life got crazy. I hope you guys are enjoying this please let me know! I've got this whole thing written but I'm horrible at chapter placement so I have no idea how many chapters there will be, somewhere around 8 or 10 I think. I'll let you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Meghan tried carefully to sneak back into her house without waking everyone up. She was happy that they all knew the house was always open to them if they wanted to use it. However, walking home at seven in the morning after being out all night, then walking into a room full of friends that would never let her live it down, wasn’t the best option for her right now. 

“Well look at you,” Natalie said and Meghan froze on the spot. She carefully turned to face the woman who was smirking at her. “Have a good night?” 

“We just watched Chopped,” Meghan said and Natalie laughed into her hand, trying not to wake anyone else up. 

“I don’t care if you did more or not.” Natalie stood up, putting a hand on Meghan’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Don’t break her heart, ok?”

“I won’t,” Meghan promised. 

“Now, get upstairs before these kids wake up and rib you for the rest of your life.”

“Too late,” Hilary said, her head popping up over the back of the couch. 

“Shit,” Meghan cursed before facing her friend.

“So… hot date?” Hilary wagged her eyebrows at Meghan. Amanda’s head popped up next.

“Leave her alone Hils. Meg deserves to have a good time.” Amanda looked over at Meghan. “Wait, were you just getting home or are you leaving? That’s not the shirt you wore yesterday.” Meghan glanced down at the shirt and realized that Courtney’s shirt could possibly save her. She glanced at Courtney who was curled up with Blake but both were awake. She noticed the small smile that appeared and quickly disappeared on Courtney’s face.

“I woke up and walked Kace back to work.”

“Right, she’s on first shift this week,” Courtney said and Meghan nodded. 

“Can I go to bed now guys?” 

“Fine,” Hilary huffed, “remember our game is at seven.” Hilary got up, pulling Amanda to her feet too. “Come on, my bed is so much better than this couch.” 

“See you later, Meg,” Courtney said, leading Blake out of the house.

“Isn’t tha—” Blake started but Courtney kissed him, stopping his thought. 

“It’s ok,” she said, dragging him back home. 

“Court’s shirt looks good on you,” Marie smirked at Meghan who rolled her eyes. 

“Get out of here East siders before I chase you out,” Meghan joked. Natalie laughed putting an arm around Marie. 

“We’ll see you tonight.” 

Meghan shut the door behind them, sighing as she leaned against it. She really didn’t mean to fall asleep at Kacey’s but once Kacey had fallen asleep she couldn’t really fight it anymore. Kacey had been warm curled up against her, and her breath falling evenly across Meghan’s collar, it was perfect to lull her to sleep. Meghan smiled to herself as she pushed off of the door, heading up to her own bedroom. She really could do with a few more hours of sleep.

x-x-x

Kacey looked at the clock again, her shift still had four hours to get through. She was ready to go home an hour ago.

“Hey, you play in the rec league, right?” Her boss asked.

“Yeah,” Kacey said.

“For the Jets?” 

“East Jets, but yeah, that’s the team.” 

“You guys play the West Sharks tonight?” he asked and Kacey nodded. “Go home get some rest, and kick their ass tonight.” He smiled and Kacey looked up at him shocked.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I love that rivalry and you need to be on point tonight. We’re slow anyway.” 

“Ok…” Kacey said, unconvinced.

“Go on! It’s an order.” He grinned at her and Kacey handed him her charts. 

“See you tonight,” she said before heading toward the lounge to change. She quickly put a fresh tee on before grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Kacey glanced toward her home before heading in the opposite direction, toward Meghan’s home. She was really glad that the fence was now gone; she wasn’t sure she would’ve been able to climb over it with her bag. 

“Hey Bells, what’s up?” Lee asked as she walked down the road. Kacey took a quick detour and walked up to Lee’s porch, leaning against the railing. 

“I figured since Meghan’s been getting up early to walk me to work, and I got off early, I’d stop by and make her some pre-game dinner,” Kacey explained and Lee grinned at her. 

“Pre-game dinner, is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Lee smirked as Kacey’s cheeks burned. “Well, let me walk you over there, in case she locked the door.” 

“Does she ever lock it?”

“When Hilary annoys her too much.” Kacey laughed, falling into step with the taller woman. Lee tried the door, finding it unlocked she swung it open, letting Kacey in. “Just don’t tire our captain out  _ too _ much.” Lee winked at Kacey before shutting the door. 

Kacey rolled her eyes, not that Lee could see it. She looked around the home for a moment, setting her bag next to Meghan’s hockey bag before walking upstairs, toward Meghan’s room. She had been there a few times in the last few months, including one night when Meghan had let her sleep there and she’d taken the couch when Kacey was a little too drunk for Meghan to leave her alone. Kacey opened the door softly, smiling when she found Meghan fast asleep on her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around the pillow cradling her head. Kacey toed her shoes off before curling up into Meghan’s side again, running her hands up Meghan’s back.

“Hey,” she whispered, as Meghan stirred. 

“Hi,” Meghan said sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep, we’ll wake up in a few hours.”

“What time is it?” Meghan grumbled.

“I got out early, it's only eleven.” 

“I thought I forgot to get you,” Meghan admitted and Kacey grinned.

“You would never forget that,” Kacey promised, rubbing Meghan’s back. “Now back to sleep.” Meghan rolled over, pulling Kacey closer to her, she kissed the top of her head. Kacey smiled, settling her head on Meghan’s chest. Kacey quickly fell asleep after Meghan’s breathing evened back out, signaling she had fallen asleep herself.

x-x-x

Meghan tapped her stick on the ice, flexing the blade. Meghan looked up when she felt someone tap her calve with their stick. There next to her was Kacey, in opposing colors. Meghan smiled at her.

“Ready to get your butt handed to you?”

“Oh, so that how it’s going to go?” Kacey asked. 

“It’s all off on the ice,” Meghan smirked and Kacey rolled her eyes. 

“Keep thinking that, Duggan.” Kacey smirked back at Meghan before skating away to finish her warm up. 

“Hey!” Bri skated up, spraying snow on Meghan’s skates. “No making googly eyes at her while we play, huh?”

“Shut up,” Meghan grumbled and Bri laughed, tapping Meghan’s shin as they started skating around the rink.

“Hey, you’ve dated worse.”

“Shut up!” Meghan whined, causing Bri to laugh more. Hilary skated up behind them, stripping the puck away from Meghan as she went, shooting it by Noora’s head. 

“Fuck off Knight!” Noora shouted, earning laughs from nearly everyone on the ice.

“Yeah! Knight! Fuck off,” Marie said from their end of the ice. Hilary flipped a puck on her stick before chucking it toward Marie. 

“Alright, alright,” the ref said, “line up.” The two teams lined up on the blue lines, Meghan and Natalie going out and shaking hands. 

“Keep it clean out there, ladies,” the ref smiled.

“Yeah Dugs, clean.”

“Alright, Spoon.” Meghan smirked before ruffling her helmet and skating back to her team. “Alright, we got this, guys. As soon as that puck drops they are no longer our friends.” She explained, earning more than a few smirks from around the group. “Today’s a big game, they won the last one, this one is ours.”

“Hey Cap,” Jocelyn said, gaining her attention, she smiled at her. “We know, do you?” She smirked as everyone laughed.

“Alright, alright, get out of here you bunch of… winners…” Meghan rolled her own eyes at her words before pointing to Hilary. “Hey, you’re up.” Hilary looked over to center ice and saw Marie waiting at the dot for her. She smiled and skated up.

“Knight,” Marie said. 

“Pou.” Hilary looked over at the ref.

“A clean game you two, got it?” She warned.

“Always.” Marie smirked. The puck dropped and the two crashed together trying to win position. Hilary was able to kick the puck to Bri who was behind her. 

Bri pushed forward with it, attempting to take the zone, only Larocque stood in front of her. Bri heard a double tap of a stick on ice behind her as she crossed the blue, signaling that she had a player right behind her. Bri minutely stopped the puck, trying not to give the move away. She skated forward, right at Larocque to pull her attention away. Jocelyn picked up the puck and shot it right at the net, right past Lacasse but into the post.

By the end of the second period, not much had changed. The score was still blank and both sides had good chances. It wasn’t a very physical game yet but the longer it was scoreless the rougher it was getting. 

“If I hear the post ring one more time…” Amanda said through gritted teeth as she tossed her helmet into the cubby. Hilary grabbed Amanda by the hips, pulling her back to her. 

“Don’t start to get worked up, we’ll never score if that happens.” Hilary kissed Amanda’s temple. 

“We’ll score,” Noora said and everyone looked at her. “Ok,  _ you’ll _ score.” She laughed. “And I’ll stop as many shots as it takes. Now, all we have to do is go out there and play our best.” 

“She’s right guys, keep it clean, keep it light, keep it fun. Let’s get it!” Meghan said and led them back out onto the ice for the third. 

It wasn’t long after the puck dropped that Larocque put Jocelyn into the boards hard. Monique took offense to it and returned the hit. Soon gloves and helmets were scattered across the ice as the two teams paired off and fought. 

Brianna looked down the ice spotting the only other free player, Marie. She started laughing as she skated up to her.

“I’m not fighting you again,” Marie said and Brianna shook her head. 

“Hell no. Hockey hug?” Brianna asked and Marie shrugged before they wrapped arms around each other, watching their players fight. 

“So, do the twins always throw almost the same exact punch at the same time?” Marie asked and Bri laughed.

“No, they are just really in sync lately. How about Larocque, she always able to throw people like Knight down like that?” 

“Well I mean, I’ve fought Hilary and knocked her over so…” Marie laughed. “ Hey, did you see who was in the stands?” 

Bri looked around the rink before shaking her head, “I mean the whole town is here.”

“Shannon and Patrick are here, upper left corner.”

“Great…”

“They aren’t done enough to do anything here,” Marie reassured her. 

“Hey, are Noora and Lacasse looking at each other?” Brianna asked, the two looking back and forth between the goalies.

“Yup, I’d say so.”

“I got mine, you get yours?” 

“Deal,” Marie patted Bri’s shoulder before skating toward Lacasse. 

“Noora, what are you doing?” Brianna asked, skating in front of Noora, trying to keep her away from the other goalie. 

“Going to get myself a real fight under my belt,” Noora said trying to skate around Brianna and failing. Soon Marie and Brianna were nearly back to back as they skated side to side to keep their goalies from further advancement. 

“Alright tough girl,” Marie said, pushing Lacasse by her shoulders backwards. “We need you to be healthy, and in the net.” 

“Whatever fight's over anyway,” she grumbled heading back to her net. Marie turned to see the refs herding the players to the box. 

“Hey, good teamwork,” Bri said bumping gloves with Marie.

“God, never say that on the ice again.” She laughed before skating to the bench. 

“So, you just sit out there hugging Marie now instead of fighting?” Amanda smirked at Bri as she skated over. 

“Um, I’ve fought her before, remember? We both nearly died. Never again.” Bri explained making the bench laugh as players spilled over the boards to restart the game. Bri found the puck at her stick again, she glanced up and saw her opportunity, ripping the shot right by Lacasse’s side. The bench erupted into cheers and Brianna jumped up and down, right into Lee’s arms. They were ahead, and that’s how they would remain to the buzzer. 

Their team poured into the locker room at the end of the game as loud and rambunctious as they’ve ever been. Megan picked Brianna up spinning her around.

“To the game winner!” Megan shouted as another round of cheers broke out. Megan dropped Bri back down to her skates, pulling her into a kiss, earning a bunch of wolf whistles. Meghan shook her head but headed toward the locker room door when she heard a knock, she opened it to see Natalie staring back at her, a sad smile on her face.

“Hey,” Meghan stepped out of the room and into the hall, “everything ok?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Natalie laughed a little as she dragged her hand through her hair. “We just, we’re all going to hang at my place for pizza and we agreed we should invite you guys.”

“Make it my place instead so your dad doesn’t kill me and I’m sure we can agree.” 

“You sure? Seems like you never get your place alone to yourself.”

“Positive, that’s what my house is for, bringing everyone closer together.” Natalie smiled and patted Meghan’s shoulder. 

“We’ll meet you guys in outside then?” 

“See you in a few.” Meghan smiled before heading back into the locker room. She whistled loudly, gaining the room’s attention. “Guys, we’re chilling with the East kids at my place after this. They are paying for pizza.”

“Oh man, it better be good pizza,” Brianna said.

“You think all pizza is good pizza,” Megan said kissing her again. 

“Alright, showers and move out!” Meghan said, shaking her head, she pointed at the couple, lowering her voice so only they could hear. “No funny business in the showers, we don’t have time.” She smirked, walking to take her own shower. 

Soon parts of the two teams were waiting for everyone to join them outside. Meghan walked over to Kacey, bumping shoulders with her. 

“Hey,” Kacey smiled, “good game.”

“Aw, come on, you lost. I know you aren’t that happy about it.” Meghan said and Kacey shook her head.

“No, I really am happy, for you at least.” Kacey smiled and Meghan grinned.

“Why? I didn’t even do anything.” Meghan smirked as Kacey shoved her shoulder.

“Shut up, Captain.” 

“Oh, why does that sound so much better coming from yo—”

“Finish that and I’ll murder you,” Natalie warned as she walked by. 

“Everyone here?” Meghan asked, not getting anyone saying that someone was missing so the two teams headed out. 

Bri walked up to Natalie as they walked along the railroad tracks back toward town. “So, where did you order pizza from?” She asked, Megan threw an arm around her shoulders.

“You can ignore her, she thinks with her stomach more than her head. Any pizza is good pizza.” Natalie laughed shaking her head at their antics.

“You know the pizzeria right in town? They’ll deliver to the house for us.” Natalie explained and Bri grinned.

“I love that place!” 

“Oh my god Bri, do you ever not think about food?” Lee shouted from somewhere in the back of the pack as they walked.

“I mean when my mouth is busy with ot—” She was cut off by Megan’s hand over her mouth.

“Death, murder, no sex ever again,” Megan whispered as Bri licked her palm. 

“You’d miss it too much.” Bri smirked at her. 

“Trains coming,” Lacasse shouted as the rails started to vibrate by them. Anyone on the tracks moved off them, except Meghan.

“Meghan,” Kacey said raising her eyebrows when they locked eyes. “Get off the tracks,” she said, insisting.

“Go out with me?” Meghan said, shocking no one around them, except Kacey.

“What?” Kacey squeaked. 

“Go out with me,” Meghan repeated. “I’m not getting off the tracks till you say yes.” 

“Get off the tracks!” Kacey yelled, and Meghan smirked, shaking her head. 

“Get off the tracks, Meghan!” Hilary shouted, soon both teams were shouting for her to get off the tracks or for Kacey to agree. The train was now visible down the tracks. 

“Meghan!” Kacey shouted again, glancing at the train again. She ran forward and knocked into Meghan, knocking them both into the grass on the other side of the tracks just before the train sped by. 

“You ass hole!” Kacey shouted shoving Meghan hard into the ground as Meghan laughed up at her.

“Go out with me?” Meghan asked and Kacey smacked her shoulder.

“All you had to do was ask!” Kacey shoved Meghan by her shoulders down into the grass again as she stood up. “Meg…” Kacey gasped. Meghan jumped to her feet and stood toe to toe with Patrick Kane and Shannon. 

“Seems like someone is on the wrong side of the tracks,” Shannon said. Meghan stepped further in front of Kacey. 

“And she brought a plaything,” Patrick said and Meghan moved again to keep him away from Kacey. 

“Funny thing about here, neither police force works on this side of the tracks,” Shannon said, walking the other way around the two. 

“Don’t be stupid Shannon, you know our teams are right b—”

“My old team!” She yelled in Meghan’s face.

“They’d still be your team if you would get your head out of your ass. And you?” Meghan spat at Patrick, “Guess it’s true what they say about you, huh? Couldn’t Natalie trust you around the other girls? What’d she catch you doing? I’d gladly kick your ass.”

“Don’t talk to me,” Patrick snarled at her and Meghan locked eyes with him. 

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking at you, you aren’t worth having a conversation with.” Meghan could feel Kacey pressed up against her back, hands on her waist, they were trapped between the two exiles and the speeding train. Over their shoulders Meghan couldn’t tell if they weren’t alone, her eyes could be playing tricks on her or people were shifting around in the woods. 

“Half a minute,” Kacey whispered. 

“You have the ability to redeem yourself, Shannon, why bother with this?” Meghan asked. 

“Your brother ruined my father's career!” Shannon shouted and Meghan tensed. 

“My brother wasn’t armed.” Meghan snarled back, stepping forward closer to Shannon just as the last car of the train wheeled by. Soon both teams were right beside Kacey and Meghan, standing side by side with them.

“Get out of here Shannon,” Natalie said calmly. “And don’t ever come near any of us again.” Shannon narrowed her eyes at Natalie before grabbing Patrick's shirt sleeve, pulling him with her. 

“You ok?” Meghan asked Kacey when she turned to her.

“Yeah, are you?” Kacey asked, looking Meghan up and down, the woman was shaking a bit but was physically ok.

“Yeah, I just want to get home.” Meghan admitted and Natalie patted her shoulder.

“We got you,” Natalie promised. “Come on, I’ll even buy beer.” 

“Hey, Kacey, did you say yes?” Courtney asked and Kacey glanced up at Meghan.

“She hasn’t answered me yet,” Meghan said with a smirk. 

Kacey rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’ll go out with you, you complete and utter ass hole.” Meghan grinned from ear to ear as the two teams cheered. She wrapped an arm around Kacey as they walked back to the house.

Natalie held the screen door open as Hilary opened the front door, the two teams filling in. Meghan stepped aside to allow Kacey in before her, causing Natalie to shake her head. 

“I’d threaten you against breaking her heart but I don’t think I have to,” Natalie said to Meghan who shrugged. 

“We’ll see, but I think you’re right.” Natalie grinned squeezing both of Meghan’s shoulders as they walked into the house. “Welcome home, Meg,” Natalie said as the two looked all the way around the house that was packed full with the two teams. 

“Grab a beer, Nat. Welcome home yourself,” Meghan said as she followed Kacey to the kitchen. 

“Someone say beer?” Phil said walking in with an open cooler full of bottles. “This is way more people than I thought.” 

“Beer run?” Blake asked.

“No worries guys, we have enough for all of us being delivered.”

“Someone is delivering? To here?” Phil asked eyebrow raised.

“Yeah?”

“They know it’s this side of the fence right?” Blake asked.

“I mean… yeah? Wait, you guys are saying companies don’t deliver here?” 

“Yeah man, people think we’ll rob them.” Blake scoffed.

“Geez.”

“Hey! No shop talk,” Marie handed Natalie a beer. “It’s after game party time.”

“Pou, fucking Chopped is on, you think this is a party?”

“There’s beer, and pizza will be here soon. We turn some music on and we’ve got ourselves a party.” Marie smiled, patting Natalie’s cheek. “Stop worrying Nat, we’re all here, we’re all safe. Let your damn guard down for once.” Marie smiled before walking over and dropping herself across Hilary and Amanda’s laps. 

“Are all captains the same?” Blake laughed before opening the beer for Natalie. 

“We’re mama bears and dads all in one. We have to do the best we can to keep our families safe.” Natalie explained.

“Wow, you’re just like Meg. No wonder it took this long to get to this point.” Blake smiled and squeezed Natalie’s shoulder. “You and Meg, you’ve done so much more for us all than dozens of others have tried. Remember that. Now excuse me, my girlfriend is about to walk in on what I hope is my captain making out with your doctor.” Blake smirked before walking over to Courtney and pulling her back into the living room. Natalie rolled her eyes and walked by them, into the kitchen. 

She started laughing as soon as she spotted Meghan and Kacey, “This is great. I come in here thinking I’m going to be scared by you two making out like there is no tomorrow but no, you’re making a salad.” Kacey and Meghan exchange a look before looking, confused, back at Natalie.

“What, they need something healthy to eat too.”

“I know, it’s why I ordered salads.” Natalie chuckled as she walked over to them. “Alright, what can I help with?” 

“Nat, seriously. It’s ok to just relax and take a seat,” Meghan said and Natalie shook her head.

“I don’t think I can.” She chuckled. “So let me do something.” 

“Alright, how are you at cutting up tomatoes?”

“I can make do.” She smiled. 

“Can I just say, how crazy it is that everyone has changed so much in the last year?” Kacey said, not missing the matching grins on both Meghan and Natalie’s faces. They exchanged a look that Kacey didn’t miss either, she smiled. 

“Can I just say, it took you fucking long enough!” Natalie punched Meghan’s shoulder. 

“Hey! If you wanted to hit me you should’ve taken your chance during the game!” Meghan faked being hurt, a smile still on her face.

“If only we were on the ice together.” Natalie smirked, Kacey narrowed her eyes at Natalie. “I won’t hurt your girlfriend, I promise,” Natalie said as Kacey and Meghan’s cheeks flared red. Natalie was half expecting one of them to pipe up, fighting against the label but neither did and Natalie was pleasantly surprised. 

“Pizza’s here!” Lee shouted from the other room. Soon the kitchen was full of hungry players and friends, plates being passed around as the food was set up. Natalie stepped to the side, ending up next to Meghan again. 

“We’ve got two damn good teams here,” Natalie said.

“Speaks volumes about their leadership,” Hilary said, smiling at the two captains. 

With a movie on and everyone happily fed, crammed into the small living room, it didn’t take long for a number of the players to start to nod off. Marie walked over to where Kacey was sitting, separated from Meghan for the first time of the night. 

“Hey,” Marie said, smiling at her.

“Hey,” Kacey said back, lean dropped her head to Marie’s shoulder, letting out a yawn. 

“You know, if you don’t want to go ou—”

“I do,” Kacey said cutting Marie off, who grinned.

“Good, I mean I’ll support you either way. I just, I think she’ll be really good to you.” Marie glanced over to Meghan who was annoying Amanda by bopping her on her nose every few seconds, Amanda trying to bite her hand in retaliation.

“Yeah, I think so too.” Kacey smiled, watching as Meghan got up and walked over to her, yawning. 

“I’m going to head up,” Meghan said. “My bed is a lot better than the floor.” 

“Get out of here,” Marie said, nudging Kacey from her spot. Kacey took Meghan’s hand and followed her upstairs. Kacey crawled into the bed, Meghan following, pulling the woman closer to her. 

“You really going to go out with me?” Meghan asked and Kacey chuckled, she rolled over facing Meghan. 

“Of course,” Kacey said, cupping Meghan’s cheek. Meghan leaned forward and kissed Kacey chastely. Kacey smiled into the kiss before deepening it. Meghan moved so she was over Kacey, propped up on her elbows, still kissing her. When she finally broke the kiss she dropped her forehead to Kacey’s, eyes closed. 

“I want to keep going, god do I want to, but I want to treat you right more. I want to do this, this thing between you and me, right. I want to take you out, get dinner, the whole wine and dine thing.” Meghan sighed,  “I just don’t want to screw this up and risk anything.” Kacey pulled Meghan down into another kiss.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Meg. If it really is what you want to do, I can wait.” Kacey promised and Meghan laid back down next to her. She pulled Kacey close, kissing her shoulder. “That date better be for tomorrow,” she said making Meghan laugh.

X-x-x

Meghan woke up, pulling Kacey closer, she kissed her shoulder. 

“Hey,” Kacey whispered hoarsely. 

“You said something about a date today? How about a breakfast date?” Meghan asked, kissing Kacey’s neck. 

“I did, and that sounds perfect.” Kacey rolled over, kissing Meghan. She pinned her to the bed, resting on her elbows just as Meghan had done the night before. “What do you want for breakfast?” Kacey asked as she kissed down her neck. 

“After gameday?” Meghan sucked in a breath as Kacey nipped at her pulse point. “It’s protein, power breakfast.” She felt Kacey grin into her skin, not looking up at her. “Come up here,” Meghan said softly, cupping Kacey’s cheek. Kacey moved till she was hovering directly over Meghan again. 

“I’m here.” Kacey smirked at Meghan who laughed and pulled her down into a kiss. No matter how hard they tried the kiss kept breaking, both of them smiling too much. 

“Oh my god, you have to stop smiling,” Meghan teased and Kacey pinched her sides. 

“I am not the only one struggling here.” Kacey laughed, dropping her forehead to Meghan’s. “Try again?” Meghan arched up, connecting their lips again. This kiss was slower than the previous ones, more care put behind every move. 

“Cap!” Hilary shouted from downstairs and Meghan groaned. Kacey’s arms gave out and her full weight landed on Meghan, forcing all the air out of her lungs. “Cap! Breakfast!” Hilary shouted again and Meghan shook her head. 

“At least they were nice enou—”

“No… No, they weren’t. That’s the come feed me cry,” Meghan cut Kacey off, wrapping her arms around her. She smiled into the top of Kacey’s head as she felt the woman laugh. 

“At least they didn’t come up here?”

“I mean they’ve done it before.” Meghan chuckled, she carefully sat up, taking Kacey with her. “Do you want breakfast?”

“With your team?” 

“I mean, I do feed them… but I could kick them out and then you and I—”

“I’ll help cook.” Kacey kissed Meghan’s nose before climbing off of her and walking toward the door. She looked back over her shoulder at Meghan, “Coming?” 

Meghan grinned before launching out of the bed and chasing after Kacey down the stairs. Kacey stopped at the last stair, Meghan came up behind her, putting her hands lightly on her hips. 

“Dude! Breakfast is, like, half an hour late!” Lee said from the couch, still staring at the TV. Hilary smacked her shoulder, getting her attention. Lee looked over her shoulder and jumped to her feet. “Hol—”

“Not a word,” Meghan snapped, narrowing her eyes around at her friends. 

“Hey, it’s your damn fault we haven’t eaten yet,” Hilary said, smirking. 

“Someone needs to learn to cook then, huh?” Kacey smirked before walking toward the kitchen, an extra sway in her step. Nearly every jaw in the room had dropped, Hilary’s cheeks were red as a fire truck and Meghan chuckled, shaking her head. She went to follow after Kacey, a smile plastered on her face. Amanda put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. 

“She fits in,” Amanda said simply and Meghan’s grin expanded before Amanda hugged her tightly. Meghan hugged her just as tightly back, kissing the side of her head. 

“Thank you,” Meghan said and they broke apart. 

“Now, breakfast?” Amanda grinned and Meghan laughed, pushing her shoulder. Meghan walked into the kitchen to find Hilary right next to Kacey at the counter, both cracking eggs into a large bowl. 

“Your girlfriend here said she’d teach me the basics of cooking. Hopefully, she’s as good as you are,” Hilary said a warm smile on her face and Meghan grinned again. 

“How can I help?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Three months...” Kacey pulled the empty chair next to Courtney out, falling dramatically into it. Courtney looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Kace?” 

“Three…” Kacey looked Courtney dead in the eyes. “Months.”

Courtney’s eyes widened as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Does Meg not…” Kacey stopped to debate how to word her thoughts. “Not... have sex?” 

Courtney choked on her lunch as she laughed. She grabbed her water, clearing her throat before shaking her head. “Meghan? As in my Cap?”

“Yes.” Kacey groaned and Courtney laughed again.

“Oh, she does.”

“Then why have we been together for three months and still… nothing.” 

Courtney placed a hand on Kacey’s arm.  “You’re different,” Courtney said calmly, “you are someone she could love, everyone else wasn’t even close.” 

Kacey offered a smile after that, the smiled disappeared quickly though. “But Court, I swear to God I’ll die.” 

Courtney laughed again. “I’m sure you won’t. In all the medical books you’ve read, have any of them said anything about death from sexual frustration?” 

“There’s a first for everything.” Kacey huffed. “‘Up and coming doctor bursts into flames from unresolved libido. Friends say it makes sense. More at eleven.’”

“Kace, have you thought about... making it clear?”

“I have! Short of just chilling in her bed naked surrounded by rose petals, I’ve done everything!”

“Well, I mean.. That would work.”

“I invited her into the shower with me, on multiple occasions. I’ve taken all our clothes off while we make out. I’m running out of things to do.”

“Kacey, I mean take charge. You’ll throw her for a loop.” Courtney smirked as realization dawned on Kacey. She grabbed her tray from the table and patted Kacey’s shoulder. “Show her Kace. Show her it’s ok.” 

x-x-x

Kacey felt like she was buzzing all shift after talking to Courtney. She didn’t mind but the closer her shift came to its end, the worse it would get. It didn’t help that Courtney’s shift had ended three hours before her’s. At least she had been nice enough to bring her a decaffeinated coffee before going home. 

The moment Kacy saw Meghan at the end of her shift though, everything settled again. Kacey walked up to Meghan, kissing her chastely.

“Almost ready?” Meghan asked, a little nervous. Kacey stayed late sometimes to finish charts, Meghan always stuck around to keep her company until she was done.

“Yeah, I just have to grab my stuff.” Kacey smiled, kissing Meghan again as they went to the lounge. 

“I’ve been kicking Decks and Hilary’s butts at Monopoly.” Meghan grinned and Kacey laughed.

“No one flipped the table this time?” Kacey asked.

“Not yet.” Meghan laughed. “We also told Bozie she wasn’t allowed to play.”

“Bet that went well.” Kacey scoffed.

“Actually, her and Amanda just watched a movie. Courtney came over after shift and they did their nails too.” Kacey shook her head, smiling as she turned back to Meghan.

“Ready to go home?” Kacey asked and Meghan grinned.

“Totally.” Meghan took Kacey’s hand in her own as they walked out. “So, I was thinking chicken for dinner, maybe a salad of some sort.

“Sounds good,” Kacey said, not thinking about dinner much.

“Alright,” Meghan said, glancing over at Kacey, studying her for a beat. “Your day ok?”

“Yeah, nothing interesting.”

“That’s no fun,” Meghan said and Kacey shook her head.

“It wasn’t too bad actually, spending the day with small stuff was pretty nice.” Kacey smiled, Meghan opened the door, letting Kacey in.

“Guess we aren’t finishing the game tonight,” Meghan said, shaking her head at the game still spread across the table. Kacey grinned, imagining Courtney kicking Hilary and everyone out. She looked back up at Meghan before walking up to her. Kacey hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Meghan’s jeans pulling her closer.

“Hey,” Meghan said with a rasp that previously wasn’t there. 

Kacey smiled. “Hi,” she purred. She cupped the back of Meghan’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. It was a mess of a kiss in Kacey’s mind, no rhythm and too much teeth for her taste, but she was happy just to be kissing Meghan.

“So… no dinner?” Meghan asked as the kiss broke, their foreheads resting against each others. 

Kacey shook her head, “No dinner,” Kacey kissed Meghan again before taking her hand and walking to the stairs. She hesitated just long enough for Meghan to end up a step ahead of her.

“Kace?” Meghan asked, the trepidation cracking her voice. 

Kacey turned back to the front door, sure that Meghan’s heart was in her throat now. She threw the lock before turning back to Meghan. Kacey stood on the floor as Meghan was on the first stair.

“Don’t want anyone interrupting.” Kacey kissed Meghan again, pulling her down into it. They stumbled up the stairs together. Not wanting to break the kiss for long at all. Meghan gasped as Kacey pushed her back against the wall once they reached the top. She watched as Kacey pulled her own shirt over her head. She reached out and pulled Kacey against her, kissing across her chest. Kacey was tugging at Meghan’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Meghan grabbed her hands, stopping her. 

“We don’t need to rush,” Meghan said, gently kissing Kacey again, “I don’t want to rush.” Meghan lifted Kacey up by her thighs, letting Kacey lock her legs around her hips as she stepped away from the wall. “I’m going to take my damn time with you.”

x-x-x

Kacey laid light kisses along Meghan’s chest as Meghan tried to catch her breath under her. Every small move Kacey made had Meghan squirming for more again, though she wasn’t sure she physically could handle more.

Meghan opened her eyes, finally making eye contact with Kacey again. She smiled up at her. “Hey,” Meghan husked and Kacey chuckled before kissing Meghan again. She laid her head on Meghan’s chest, letting Meghan run a hand through her hair.

“That’s what got us into this mess,” Kacey said softly, tracing mindless patterns on Meghan’s stomach.

“No, I’m pretty sure that was you kissing me the way you did.” Meghan kissed the top of Kacey’s head. “You taking charge was really hot, by the way.”

“Yeah?” Kacey blushed as Meghan rolled on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

“Yeah,” Meghan said, leaning down and kissed her. They broke apart when Kacey’s stomach growled loud enough it couldn’t be ignored. Meghan laughed, dropping her forehead to Kacey’s. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Kacey said, blushing again. 

Meghan smiled, leaning down she kissed Kacey’s nose. “Chicken?”

“Oh god,” Kacey groaned, “I’d kill for a burger.”

“Kace, it’s three in the morning.” Meghan laughed, landing back down on the bed next to Kacey. “No one is even open anymore.”

Kacey looked over at Meghan. “Wanna bet?” 

“Why do I feel like there is something you know that I don't?” Meghan asked and Kacey smirked, moving to straddle Meghan’s hips. 

“I need my phone, where did my pants end up?” 

“On the floor?” Meghan said back, resting her hands on Kacey’s hips.

“You want food right?” Kacey asked as Meghan’s hands trailed up her sides. 

“I guess…” Kacey moved carefully, grabbing her jeans off the floor. She fished her phone out of the pocket, before laying down, still on top of Meghan. Meghan trailed her hands up and down Kacey’s back. 

“Hey Joey, it’s Kace. I was hoping to order my cram before exam special.” Meghan couldn’t help but grin into Kacey’s neck as she spoke. “Yeah, that’d be great, and Joe… can you drop it off at Duggan’s? I owe you.” Kacey hung up, dropping her phone on the bed next to them. 

“Cram before exam special?” Meghan asked and Kacey blushed, burying her face in Meghan’s neck. 

“If I was home before finals, I would stay up all night studying. I always wanted to be perfect, do great. Well, Joe’s restaurant is right across the road from my parents' place, so one night I got a call and here’s this guy saying he’s sending over a burger and fries for me to eat in the middle of the night. I was so hungry I agreed. It started with just a single burger, which eventually turned into two burgers, a double order of fries, an order of onion rings. Then Joe felt like I was going to get fat and out of shape for hockey, so he added this strawberry spinach salad to it. Which I, of course, ignored for about a year till he demanded I actually try it.” 

Meghan was grinning ear to ear listening to Kacey go on about the food she was now accustomed to eating.  “Is that all?” Meghan joked, “I’m pretty sure you’re already drooling on me.” 

“I hope you’re hungry.”

“Even if I’m not that hungry, I’m sure we can find a way to work up more of an appetite.” Meghan leaned up and kissed Kacey. There was a knock at Meghan’s front door, cutting their kiss short. Kacey smiled, placing another quick kiss on Meghan’s lips.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, jumping up. she grabbed one of Meghan’s shirts as she walked out of the room, feeling Meghan’s eyes on her. She quickly descended the stairs and opened the door.

“Ah, miss Kacey,” Joe said, smiling at her. 

“Hi Joe,” Kacey said shyly as the older man took her in for a moment.

“I hope you are happy, miss Kacey. That is all that matters,” he offered, glancing toward the stairs where Meghan had appeared, wearing a flannel barely buttoned up and a pair of sleep shorts. Kacey glanced back at Meghan, smiling widely. 

“So happy,” Kacey said and Meghan smiled at her. 

“Dinner is on me tonight. Enjoy your evening,” Joe said before looking back at Meghan, “she’s a special one, my Kacey.”

“She certainly is,” Meghan said back and the man nodded.

“Take extra care of her.” Joe handed the bags of food over before kissing Kacey’s cheek. “Good night miss Kacey.”

“Good night, Joe.” Kacey shut the door once the man was back in his car. She turned to Meghan who took the bags from her. 

“Back to my room?” Meghan asked and Kacey grinned.

“Only if you get naked as we go.”

“Oh, you’ve got yourself a deal, miss Kacey.” Meghan pulled the shirt over her head as she went up the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter this time, but I promise to make up for it in the long run. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Meghan walked over to Kacey who didn’t look interested in being in the house surrounded by people today.

“Hey,” Meghan said, tucking some of the loose hairs behind Kacey’s ear.

“Hi,” Kacey said, the normal smile on her face was missing.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Won’t they notice?” 

“They will, but they won’t care.” Meghan pulled Kacey off the counter by her hips. “Come on.”

“Meg, I don’t—”

“Come on, I have something I want to show you.” Meghan took Kacey’s hand and led her outside.

“Meghan, I swear to god. I’m too tired to fight you off if you’ve decided to kill me.” Meghan laughed, pulling Kacey to her.

“I will never be sick of you.” Meghan kissed Kacey again.

“Being sick of me is not the same as never killing me.” Kacey pointed out. “However, I will hold you to what you just said.” She smiled pulling Meghan into another kiss.

“Come on, you’ll love this.” Meghan kept Kacey’s hand in her own as they walked through the field. She led them to the barn on the far side of town.

“Meg, I’m not going in there.”

“It’s mine. Well... it’s my grandfather’s but it was passed down.” Kacey nodded Meghan rarely spoke about her past or her family. Kacey wasn’t going to risk Meghan not saying more on the topic. Kacey stepped into the barn, gasping when she saw the first car sitting there.

“Meg, that car—”

“It was Ryan’s.”

Kacey wasn’t sure how to respond, Ryan wasn’t something they had ever brought up. “We are here for Grandpa’s truck.” Meghan walked further into the barn, leaving Kacey to marvel over the muscle car in the moonlight. A minute later Meghan pulled up in an old, rusting Ranger. “Jump in, Doc,” Meghan said pushing the passenger door open. Kacey climbed in, Meghan placed a hand on her knee.

“I didn’t know you had your license,” Kacey said quietly.

“Who says I do?” Meghan smirked and Kacey stared back at her wide-eyed. Meghan laughed and flipped the visor down, her ID falling into her lap. “Ryan taught me.” Meghan smiled sadly. 

Kacey scooted over so she was pressed up against Meghan. She took Meghan’s hand in her own, resting her head on Meghan’s shoulder. “So, where are we going?” Kacey asked and Meghan kissed the top of her head.

“Somewhere special.” Meghan put the truck in drive, pulling out onto the road. 

“If I say anywhere you are is special, is that too cheesy?” Kacey asked, hiding her smile in Meghan’s shoulder. 

“It’s super cheesy.” Meghan laughed and kissed the top of Kacey’s head again. “But I love it.” Kacey kept an eye on the road as Meghan turned toward the mountains. 

“You know, this isn’t convincing me any more that I’m not being dragged out to end up murdered.” Meghan laughed again, jostling Kacey who pinched her thigh.

“If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t have left my home,” Meghan said and Kacey raised her eyebrow. “I wouldn’t have to.”

“So… where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Again—” Kacey was cut off by Meghan kissing her.

“Have some faith damn it.” Meghan smiled, Kacey rolled her eyes at her but nodded. Meghan turned the truck off the main road, gaining Kacey’s attention back to the path they were on.

“Shit Meghan! We’re not even on a road,” Kacey said.

Meghan smirked, “I know.”

“Well? Where the fuck did it go?” Kacey was freaking out as Meghan enjoyed the ability to torture the normally composed woman.

“You trust me, remember?” 

“I mean, that was before you drove into the woods.”

“Kacey.” Meghan looked over at her making eye contact, not slowing the truck down. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes! Now put your eyes back on the woods!” Kacey yelped, Meghan grinned and kissed her, easing the truck around a curve that Kacey had no idea was coming.

“I’ve driven this path more than any other road.”

“Considering I’ve known you for a few years now, dated you for nearly a year and had no idea you had a license. I’m taking that to mean you’ve driven this twice.” 

Meghan laughed, earning a smile from Kacey. They drove for a few more minutes before coming to a clearing. Meghan threw the truck in park before climbing out. She turned back to the truck and reached for Kacey’s hand. 

Kacey took it and followed Meghan out. “Where are we?”

“By the mountain,” Meghan said and Kacey rolled her eyes again, “Ryan and I used to come here.” Kacey squeezed Meghan’s hand. “We learned that in summer, around now, the snow on the mountains would melt and the water would run down the mountain and this waterfall would show up. The rest of the year, it’s just a small lake with the warmest water. It’s so much more when the snow is melting.” 

Kacey looked out at the small lake in the clearing. She could picture little Meghan sitting up here with Ryan. Kacey walked up to Meghan wrapping her arms around her, kissing Meghan’s shoulder before resting her chin on it.

“Even though the water pouring in is cold, the water is warm and perfect,” Meghan explained. 

Kacey nodded before pulling her shirt over her head. “Well then, we shouldn’t let it go to waste.” Kacey walked toward the waterline, kicking her jeans back toward Meghan who was staring slack-jawed at her. “You coming?” Kacey asked and Meghan pulled her shirt off. She worked her jeans off as she advanced on Kacey, letting them fall to the sand as she picked Kacey up. Kacey wrapped her legs around Meghan’s hips, leaning down she kissed her. Meghan walked them into the water, running her hands up Kacey’s back. She held Kacey as Kacey readjusted to be level with her, the water now fully submerging them to their shoulders. They couldn’t help but break the kiss as they grinned at one another. Kacey pulled her hand from the water, tucking Meghan’s loose hairs behind her ear.

“So, you bring all your dates up here?” Kacey asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

“No, only you and my brother have been here with me.” Kacey’s heart stopped, she kept her eyes locked with Meghan’s trying to gauge if Meghan was serious. She couldn’t find a reason to doubt her. Kacey kissed Meghan again, trying not to let the emotions coursing through her to overwhelm her. She was failing miserably as tears tracked down her cheeks.

“Hey,” Meghan said, thumbing the tears away. “Kace, don’t cry.”

“They are good tears,” Kacey promised, Meghan kissed Kacey softly, cupping her cheek. 

“Talk to me, Kace.”

“I love you,” Kacey said slowly, trying to make her point clear. “Or really, I love you too.” 

Meghan pulled Kacey down into another kiss, a bit more forceful than the previous ones. Meghan lost her balance, sending them tumbling into the water. When they both popped back up, they glanced at each other and laughed. Kacey swam back over to Meghan and kissed her again. She wrapped herself around Meghan as best she could after the kiss broke, enjoying just being close to Meghan.

“I’ve got some blankets in the truck, they can double as towels,” Meghan said later, noticing Kacey shivering against her. Kacey kissed Meghan’s neck as a response. Meghan wrapped her arms around Kacey’s back and took them back to the truck. She pulled a blanket out, wrapping it around them before moving them to the bed of the truck. 

“You planned this, huh?” Kacey asked as she noticed the bag of pillows and blankets in the back.

“Maybe.” Meghan smiled, kissing Kacey quickly. She laid them down, letting Kacey stay curled up against her. “It may have been the only thing I’ve thought about for days,” Meghan admitted sheepishly. 

Kacey smiled, burying her face in Meghan’s neck, wrapping her arm around Meghan’s waist. Meghan kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm around Kacey’s back, tracing patterns on her back.  

“You ever just stop and look up at the stars?” Meghan asked and Kacey rolled over, resting her head on Meghan’s chest so she could look up at the sky. 

“Woah,” Kacey said and Meghan chuckled. 

“Yeah.”

“You can see everything… like everything.” Meghan laughed and rubbed Kacey’s arm. 

“Yeah, you can.” 

“Meg…” Kacey whispered and Meghan hummed softly, “will you tell me about them?” Kacey felt Meghan become tense under her, she waited a beat, letting Meghan mull over the idea in her head.

“I never knew my mom…” Meghan started and Kacey pulled another blanket out, covering them with it. “She died giving birth to me, so I have no memory of her.” Kacey took Meghan’s hand in her own and squeezed it. “Ryan told me about her growing up, he had eight years with her and she never even held me.”  

“Oh, Meg,” Kacey said softly. 

“No… no. Do not pity me. If we do this, you can’t pity me at all.” 

“I will try my best but I can’t make a promise I know I’ll break,” Kacey said and Meghan looked at her. 

“I mean it!” Meghan stressed. 

“Meghan, you have to let me feel, ok? I know that what you’ve been through isn’t the best and there are going to be so many things I’ll have to feel for you. Sadly, yes one of those feelings is going to be pity but”—Kacey moved so she was hovering over Meghan—“it’s because I care. It’s because I hate that you didn’t get everything you deserved growing up. I wish you had.” Kacey cupped Meghan’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth. “Because I love you.” 

Meghan reached up, cupping Kacey’s cheek. She pulled Kacey down, kissing her softly. “I know,” Meghan said tears welled up in her eyes. “I love you, too.” 

“I want to know everything about you. Even if it hurts, I want to know the good and the bad. I promise it won’t scare me off.”

“I know,” Meghan said, pulling Kacey back down so they were snuggled together, “I want to know everything about you too, but tonight, I’ll tell you about me.” 

“Thank you,” Kacey said, playing with Meghan’s hand again, settling against her. 

“So, I had no mom,” Meghan said through a laugh. Kacey chuckled and pinched her side. “And I had a shit dad.” Meghan laughed again. “For a while, he tried his best, I really do think that, but then it’s like he just stopped one day.” Kacey could hear Meghan’s voice tighten and crack, she started tracing patterns on Meghan’s stomach.  “I don’t know why he stopped caring.”

“Hey,” Kacey said, pulling Meghan as close as she could, kissing her temple. “I don’t know why either, but it isn’t your fault. You did nothing to make him stop caring. He didn’t deserve you.” 

“I was ten when he left. Ryan had just turned eighteen. I always wondered if he stuck around just long enough for Ryan to be able to take care of me.” Meghan scoffed. “You know, I still have good memories of him, back when he was actually my dad. I remember him teaching me how to skate, and how to play hockey. I wanted to hate him for so long, and one day, after Ryan, I just stopped caring about hating him.”

“That’s probably a good thing.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I wonder how things would’ve been had he stuck around. If Ryan would be alive still… if I ever would’ve made something more of myself.” 

“Meghan, you’ve—”

“Don’t. Don’t say I’ve made something of myself when we know it’s not true,” Meghan cut Kacey off, locking eyes with her. “I don’t need someone to blow smoke up my ass to make me feel better.”

“Meghan, look at the family you formed. Look at everything you’ve done to protect them. So what if you’re not loaded with money? So what if you never went to college. Think of all the lives you’ve changed. That stacks up better than some useless degree.”

“Kace, it’s ok. You don’t need to convince me that I am something I’m not.”

“Shut up,” Kacey growled, staring down at Meghan. “Stop acting like you aren’t worth anything.” 

“Oh, I know my worth. I know that Ryan died for me, to make sure I didn’t starve to death. I know my father blamed me for my mother’s dea—” Kacey kissed Meghan, cutting her off. 

“Meghan, you are angry over things that you can’t change,” Kacey said, running a hand over Meghan’s hair. “You are hurting still, and now you are lashing out and I don’t want that. I want you to know that I’m here for you.  That you will never convince me that you are worthless.” Kacey watched the anger leave Meghan’s eyes, slowly replaced by pain. She cupped Meghan’s cheek, kissing her. “It’s ok,” she whispered, dropping her forehead to Meghan’s. Meghan cupped the back of Kacey’s neck, holding her there, letting out a slow shuddering breath. Kacey tried to take deep calming breaths for Meghan to model her own breathing after, keeping her eyes locked with Meghan. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Meghan said.

“Oh shut up.” Kacey laughed. Meghan smiled up at her and kissed her. “You deserve the world Meghan Duggan, I wish you would just fucking accept that.” Meghan laughed, pulling Kacey down next to her, she buried her face into Kacey’s neck. 

“You keep telling me that, and maybe one day I’ll believe it,” Meghan said.

“I’ll tell you every day then.” Kacey kissed Meghan’s cheek. “So, you really never brought anyone else up here?”

“Well besides Tiffany, April, that one girl I can’t remember her name—” Meghan joked she turned her head to make eye contact with Kacey. “Not a soul.” Kacey grinned and straddled Meghan’s hips. 

“I really like that.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Oh, so much,” 

“Show me?” Kacey grinned and kissed Meghan.  

x-x-x

Natalie smirked at Meghan and Kacey as they walked up the front steps to Meghan’s home. She handed them both cups of coffee as they walked by.

“Long night?” she asked, still smirking and Meghan shoved her shoulder. 

“Hey, watch how you talk about my girl,” Meghan said and Natalie grinned. 

“Well, if you were wondering, everything was good here last night.” Natalie leaned against the wall of the house. “Thanks again, for opening your house to us. I know it can be a lot to—”

“Hey, you guys are family now. Family is always welcome.” Natalie pulled Meghan into a hug. 

“You guys are family too.” 

“And then there’s ‘I’m not one of you, Kacey’,” Meghan said, smirking at Kacey who laughed. 

“Hey, I’m one of you, I just wasn’t one of them,” Kacey clarified and Meghan shook her head, pulling Kacey to her. 

“Alright hotshot. Go on in and I’ll come in to make breakfast in a minute,” Meghan said, pushing the door open for Kacey. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You two enjoy your captain talk.” Kacey rolled her eyes but quickly stole another kiss from Meghan before going in. 

“Thanks for covering last night.”

“There was nothing to cover for, you guys are allowed to go out and get away from this… chaos.” Natalie smiled at Meghan. “As long as you are taking good care of her.”

“I am.” Meghan looked inside, spotting Kacey in the kitchen with Marie, who was watching Natalie. “You know, all you would have to do is make a move.” Meghan raised an eyebrow at Natalie who glanced in the direction Meghan was looking. 

“She’s one of my best friends,” Natalie said and Meghan shook her head.

“Don’t let her slip through your fingers,” Meghan warned before joining them in the kitchen. Natalie watched as Meghan walked up behind Kacey, looping her arms around the woman as she rested her chin on her shoulder. She risked a glance at Marie who was smiling brightly at them, Natalie smiled softly to herself.

x-x-x

“I get it, I do. We’re friends with them now, but do we really need to be here for their game against the south?” Hilary asked, looking over at Meghan.

“Free tickets, and you have food so shhhh.” Meghan didn’t even bother looking over at Hilary; she was busy watching Kacey on the ice. 

“And beer, you have beer,” Amanda said handing a beer over to Hilary. 

“We had to pay for the beer though,” Hilary grumbled. 

“Hey!” Meghan shouted, jumping to her feet, as Kacey was shoved into the boards by her numbers. Kacey shook it right off and got into the face of the player who hit her. 

“Look at your girl go!” Lee laughed as Kacey shoved the woman back, their gloves dropped. 

“Hey!” Meghan shouted again pounding on the glass, “don’t fucking touch her!” 

“Meg, it doesn’t work that way,” Hilary reminded her and Meghan glared at her. Natalie skated up and pulled Kacey back. 

“Take it down a notch, Kace. I can’t have your girlfriend kill me,” Natalie said, nodding toward the stands. Kacey grumbled but looked over and saw Meghan looking ready to fight herself. Kacey grinned at her. Meghan sat back down, shaking her head. 

“Man, watching Meghan is more entertaining than this game,” Hilary said throwing more popcorn into her mouth. 

“You’re literally the only person who would get popcorn at a hockey game,” Meghan shot back.

Hilary shrugged. “Might be weird for the game, but it’s damn perfect for this show.” She pointed a wiggly finger at Meghan whose face contorted in fury.

“At least they’re ahead,” Amanda said, patting Meghan’s knee. 

“Hey, hey guys… look,” Jocelyn said as Kacey smacked her stick on the ice back at the blue line. Natalie wristed a pass to her and Kacey was off only a single defender in her way. Kacey slid right around the defender, taking the shot into the upper blocker corner netting the goal. 

“Hell yeah!” Meghan shouted, cheering for the goal. Marie was scooped up by Natalie as they piled onto Kacey the rest of the line joined in. Meghan grinned as she sat back down, Lee squeezing her shoulders.

“Well, I’m guessing we should stay clear of your place tonight?” Hilary smirked as Meghan smacked her shoulder. 

“You’re awful!”Meghan smirked at Hilary who laughed. “But yes.”

Meghan waited for Kacey outside the locker room. Natalie shook her head when she spotted Meghan. 

“She’ll be right out,” Natalie said, wrapping an arm around Marie as she walked out, “make sure she knows she had a great game.”

“Will do.” Meghan grinned. The moment Kacey was out the door of the locker room she was in Meghan’s arms, kissing her.

“Do you know how amazing that was?” Kacey asked into the kiss. Meghan smoothed Kacey’s hair down. 

“About as amazing as watching it was?” Meghan asked and Kacey nipped her bottom lip. 

“So much better,” Kacey smiled as she kissed Meghan again. 

“I think we should celebrate then,” Meghan said and Kacey laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh yeah? How would you celebrate then?”

“Oh, I can think of a few ways.” 

“So take me home, Meg.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Hilary shook her head, laughing as she looked over at Marie. “Sorry, but your goal wasn’t a pretty as Amanda’s.”

“You’re only saying that because you sleep with her,” Natalie said. 

“Nope, even if I wasn’t. Plus, like you have room to speak, who is sleeping with Marie again?” Hilary asked, loving how Natalie and Marie both flushed. 

“Hey, who is that on Kacey’s porch?” Amanda asked, pulling the attention away from the argument she was finished with long ago. 

Natalie looked over and her eyes went wide. “Her mom. Hilary, go warn them that she’s on her way….”

“Everything ok?” Hilary asked.

“No clue yet,” Natalie said walking over as Hilary and Amanda headed back toward Meghan’s house. 

“That’s odd,” Amanda said, Hilary nodded.

“I mean, they are pretty odd.” She smirked and Amanda rolled her eyes. “But, we should warn them cause with that game last night I know exactly where I’d have you still.” Hilary grinned. 

“You’d have me? More like I’d have you,” Amanda shot back as Hilary kissed her temple. 

“Whatever way you want it, babe, I’m good with.” Hilary went up Meghan’s steps, knocking on the door. “Don’t make me find the damn key!” She shouted, knowing the other couple could hear since the windows were open. 

“Shut up, Knight!” Meghan shouted back. “And go away!” Meghan ran a hand through Kacey’s hair as the woman kissed her inner thigh. “Don’t you dare stop,” Meghan whined, Kacey smirked up at her. 

“Meghan! It’s important.”

“Go away!” Meghan shouted, arching into Kacey’s mouth, she bit down on her own fist to not moan loud enough for Hilary to hear. 

“Kacey! I know you’re up there too! It’s real im—” 

“Fuck off Hilary!” Kacey shouted, moving to kiss Meghan. 

“Kacey! That is not how I raised  you to speak to your friends.” Kacey went pale and as ridge as a board. 

“Please tell me that’s not your mom,” Meghan gasped against Kacey’s mouth, her hips still moving trying to find the last bit of relief she was looking for.

“That’s my mom,” Kacey said. 

“See told you! Important!” Hilary shouted. Meghan groaned, looking up at Kacey who wasn’t moving. 

“Babe, get clothes,” Meghan ran her hands through Kacey’s hair trying to straighten it out so it didn’t look like she was freshly fucked. “And reply to your mother.”

“Be right down!” Kacey shouted, still staring at Meghan.

“Oh I’m sure you we—” Hilary was cut off and Meghan thanked god that Amanda had the sense to shut her up. Kacey got up and scrambled for her clothes. Meghan calmly followed her, tossing her a clean shirt before pulling her own on. Meghan walked over to Kacey, straightening her clothes out for her before kissing her softly.

“Relax, it’s just your mom. You ok?” 

Kacey nodded. “You?”

“You really owe me,” Meghan smirked before kissing Kacey again and leading them downstairs. She glanced back at Kacey once more. She nodded so Meghan pulled the door open. “Sorry about that, we were up last night studying for Kacey’s test till late.” Meghan was thankful that Amanda elbowed Hilary in the ribs before the woman could even open her mouth.

“That’s alright. Kacey, your father and I are in town the next two days before we get back on the road to California, we wanted to check on you, but you weren’t home.” The woman seemed to completely ignore Meghan as she looked back at Kacey who was still a little shell-shocked. Meghan looked at Kacey then nodded for her to come forward. 

“Sorry, like Meghan said we just got caught up…” Kacey’s mother finally looked Meghan up and down before looking back at her daughter. 

“I’m sure you did, now will you be joining us for lunch or dinner today? Both would be preferred.” 

“Um….” Kacey ran a hand through her hair. “I do have an exam to study fo—”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” the woman glanced at Meghan again who smiled at her. “We’ll see you at Alexander’s.” With that, the woman was walking down the steps. 

“I can walk you back, ma’am, if you’d like.” Natalie offered and the woman waved her off. 

“Stay here with Kacey, it’s alright. I know my way around this side of town just as well as the other.” With that she walked back toward the town, leaving the six younger women shell-shocked.

“Holy shit Kacey, your mom is scary,” Amanda said breaking the tension. 

“Next time a parent is about to knock on my fucking door, yell that!” Meghan shouted at Hilary who shrugged, smirking. 

“I see which one of you didn’t get off then.” Meghan grabbed a bottle that was on her porch chucking it at Hilary. 

“Kace, did you even know they were coming to town?” Natalie asked and Kacey shook her head.

“They haven’t been here since I graduated high school,” Kacey said, rubbing the back of her neck. “I don’t know why she didn’t just call.” 

“Is it a bad thing she’s here?” Marie asked and Kacey shrugged.

“She hates it here now, but kept the house because she could…” 

“When’s the last time you spoke to them?” Natalie asked.

“Like three days ago, she never mentioned stopping here.”

“What're the chances it's just because they miss you?” Hilary asked and Kacey raised an eyebrow.

“I saw my parents four times when I was in high school, each time was at the final game of the season. They’d stay long enough to buy me dinner, pat me on the head and say I did good. Not that I mind, I really prefer it that way.” 

“So, you aren’t very close?” Marie asked and Kacey shook her head. 

“My parents and I have an understanding. I kept up my end, they kept up their end. It works.” Kacey explained and sighed, leaning into Meghan’s side. “Now I have to have dinner and lunch with them.”

“Well, if I were you, I’d go shower before you’re out of time and go still smelling like sex.” Hilary smirked and Kacey shot a glare at her. 

“You better join me, because there is no way in hell I’m going alone,” Kacey said grabbing Meghan’s hand she dragged her back into the house. 

“Hey! Where the hell is the key?” Hilary shouted.

“Nowhere you’ll find.” 

Two hours later Meghan found herself across the table from Mr. and Mrs. Bellamy and she honestly was more nervous than she had been her whole life. She could see they were studying her, judging her. The scrutiny was making her uncomfortable.

“Mom! Dad, stop it.” Kacey snapped and the two smiled at their daughter. 

“We’re sorry,” her dad said offering a small smile to Meghan. “We just haven’t met any of Kacey’s girlfriends before…” 

Meghan glanced over at Kacey. She knew she was out to her parents, they had talked about it before. 

“She’s from the Westside dear,” Mrs. Bellamy said and Meghan’s stomach dropped.

“Well now, like father like daughter,” he laughed and Meghan looked at Mrs. Bellamy again. She didn’t look like anyone she knew, and everyone knew everyone else in their town. “My wife was raised there, her cousin is the Sheriff.” Meghan’s eyes went wide as she glanced at Kacey again. 

“Yeah,” Kacey chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Did I forget to mention that?” 

“Just a little,” Meghan chuckled as she squeezed Kacey’s thigh, relaxing. 

“Hopefully you're not as wild as my wife was back in the day.” 

“Meghan’s not wild… she doesn’t have the time to be.” 

“Keeping her busy?” Her father raised an eyebrow at her and Kacey paled. 

“I actually help run the West Sharks team now and captain it. Along with my grandparent’s store, I own that, and manage it.” Meghan explained when she noticed that Kacey was a bit tongue-tied. 

“Duggan’s is still in the family then?” Mrs. Bellamy asked and Meghan nodded. 

“And I plan to keep it that way.”

“I remember going up there as a kid. I believe it would have been your great-grandfather running it back then, and he was the sweetest man around. He always looked the other way if we snuck a bag of chips with our coke.” She smiled sweetly and Meghan nodded. “I heard it was sold off after your grandparents passed…”

“My father sold it off without even coming back. I bought it back with…” Meghan trailed off for a moment, she refocused when Kacey squeezed her knee, offering her an encouraging smile. “When Ryan died, I took the settlement money and bought it.” 

“It’s a real shame what that department did to Ryan. He was always a good kid, they knew that.” Mr. Bellamy said and Meghan nodded, looking down at her place setting. 

“Why don’t we order?” Mrs. Bellamy flagged down their waiter. “Order anything kids, we’ve got the bill.” 

x-x-x

Meghan stared up at the ceiling, Kacey using her as a pillow. Meghan traced mindless patterns on Kacey’s side, “I think your parents liked me.”

“I know they do.” Kacey smiled into Meghan’s neck. “Because you’re still alive.” Meghan choked out a laugh. 

“What? They killed your last girlfriend?”

“Well... she is still missing,” Kacey mulled letting Meghan worry for a few moments, “but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Please tell me you are kidding?” Kacey leaned up on her elbow so she was looking down at Meghan.

“What do you think?”

“That your mom is a West sider that I’ve never heard of which means she could kill me with a look.” Kacey laughed, falling back onto Meghan.

“You aren’t wrong,” she said, playing with Meghan’s hand. 

“You never told me your mom is from my side of town.”

“Pot meet Kettle, you never told me you owned a store.”

“It never came up.” Meghan shrugged. 

“Meghan,” Kacey looked up at Meghan. “I don’t want this to be a type of relationship where we have to ask things in order to learn things… I don’t want you to just sprout everything at once but something like that?” Kacey ran her thumb over Meghan’s jaw. “It should’ve come up.” Meghan pulled Kacey up into a kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Meghan said softly against Kacey’s lips. “I keep it to myself… the guy that bought it kept the name so when I bought it back it wasn’t a problem and no one knows.” 

“No one knows?” Meghan shook her head. 

“They don’t know about the settlement or that I bought the store back. I just kept some things to myself… I didn’t want anyone looking at me with that look again…” 

Kacey cupped Meghan’s cheek, kissing her. “No one pities you, Meg. Hell, they all look up to you.”  Meghan sighed and rolled so her back was pressed against Kacey’s front. Kacey wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

“Ryan died because of me,” she said softly, letting a few tears start to fall down her cheeks. She half expected Kacey to argue that it wasn’t her fault. Kacey remained quiet though. “I was getting sick all the time, couldn’t stay healthy. I was missing school and hockey. Ryan saw hockey as my way out of here. The doctor at the clinic told him I was starving and my body couldn’t defend itself anymore. He put me to bed saying he picked an extra shift up…” Meghan took a shaky breath. Kacey kissed her shoulder letting her explain in her own time. 

“He left and I went right to sleep. I remember I could barely keep my eyes open. The next thing I remember was Phil waking me up, throwing clothes at me. I don’t even know what time it was or what he was yelling at me. He damn near dragged me by my arm out of the house. For some reason as soon as my feet hit the dirt I knew I had to be running toward the park. So many of us were scaling the fence, making it sway. I hit the other side first, just as Ryan came running up over the hill. I could hear the police cars as they approached.” Meghan took a deep breath, lying down on her back. Kacey ran her hand through Meghan’s hair as Meghan curled into her side. 

“You ok?” Kacey asked after a few minutes of Meghan just staring at the ceiling. 

“I remember the gun going off…” Meghan said. “I saw him, he was running faster than I ever saw him run. He had a jar of peanut butter and a loaf of bread. The cops shot him over five dollars worth of food, food that was supposed to feed me.”

“Meghan… it isn’t your fault.” Kacey ran her fingers over Meghan’s temple, Meghan staring up at her, eyes brimming with tears.

“I was only a few yards from him when he was shot. He was totally shocked, still trying to run to me. His shirt was stained red from the blood, first one bloom, then a second. He still pushed forward, he was screaming at me to go home. He fell with a third shot. Blake ran by and held his hands up at the cops yelling for them to stop shooting. I pulled my coat off pressing it against his chest… but he was gone.” 

Kacey pulled Meghan against her again, kissing her cheek. “I love you, Meghan.” Kacey snuggled closer. 

“I love you too,” Meghan said, rolling over so she was facing Kacey. She leaned down and kissed her. 

“Are you ok?” Kacey asked staring up at Meghan. Meghan stayed quiet for a moment before nodding. 

“I’m ok.”

Kacey reached up, cupping Meghan’s cheek, “I really appreciate you telling me all that.”

“Thank you for listening.” 

“I’ll always listen,” Kacey said, stroking Meghan’s cheek. Meghan smiled and kissed Kacey again. “Now lay down with me and get some sleep, we’re going to have a busy day with my parents tomorrow.” Meghan laid down on top of Kacey, who laughed kissing the top of her head. 

“You swear your parents like me?”

“You still have a pulse right?” Kacey asked.

“I don’t know, why don’t you find out?” Meghan grinned and Kacey grinned back before kissing Meghan’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! Hope you guys are still enjoying this one!


	8. Chapter 8

Natalie opened the front door and nearly shut it again. Shannon was standing on her porch.

“What do you want?” Natalie asked, not hiding the disdain in her voice.

“I need to talk to Meghan.”

“No.” Natalie went to shut the door. 

“Nat, I lied.” Natalie hesitated just enough. “I worked the store that night. I knew he—” 

“Do you know what day it is?” Natalie growling as she stepped into Shannon’s space. “Do you think I’m going to let you drag all this up again? Today of all days?”

“Nat, I need to tell her. It has to be today. Quin is giving me today to tell her myself, I already gave my full statement.”

“Wait here,” Natalie shut the door before turning to Marei who was sitting on the stairs.

“You don’t believe her,” Marie said, Natalie shook her head, “neither do I.”

“I have no clue where Meghan is.”

“You go to Kacey’s, I’ll head to Meg’s.” Marie stood up, she cupped Natalie’s cheek. “Stay safe, I don’t trust her.”

Natalie kissed her. “I know, I don’t either.” Natalie grabbed her coat. “Bring everyone, to the park. And take a damn coat.” Marie laughed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Natalie again. 

“Go on, I’ll wait a few minutes before I head out.” Natalie nodded before opening the door. She looked over at Shannon and narrowed her eyes. 

“This better be worth it,” Natalie growled before stepping off the porch. “We have to stop by Kacey’s, you’re staying outside.” 

“It’s Kacey—”

“You are staying outside. Be thankful I’m letting you on the porch with me, I’m tempted to leave you in the road.” Natalie barked back at Shannon who nodded. 

“Alright,” Shannon said with a small nod. “She’s close to graduation right?” 

“Yeah, her last year.” Natalie let a small smile appear on her mouth, before scowling back at Shannon again. “We don’t have to make small talk.”

“Nat, I’m trying here, let me—”

“Stop,” Natalie turned to face Shannon. “You don’t get it, do you? We owe you nothing. I’m still half tempted to take a swing at you right now. You’ve fucked up a lot. You’re the reason my father and I are still at odds because he trusted you more than me. Now you’re here to say it’s all a lie? Give me another reason to want to knock you out. The only reason I don’t is because you aren’t worth the energy.” Natalie turned back around, cutting any chance of Shannon saying something back. She jogged up the stairs and knocked on Kacey’s door, glancing back at Shannon who stayed on the sidewalk. 

The door opened and Kacey smiled at her, “Hey Nat, I wasn’t expecting  you.” Kacey had her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, in one of Meghan’s sweatshirts and a pair of well-loved sweatpants. “I’ve got this exam I’m studying for but was just about to make breakfast, you want to join?” Natalie chuckled, shaking her head. Kacey was always looking to take care of everyone.

“Sorry, Kace, not today. I hope the studying is going well?”

“Well as it can. I’m guessing if you’re at my door this early it’s important.” Natalie nodded, biting her lip.

“Yeah, I was hoping Meghan was here?” Kacey shook her head. 

“Nope, she stayed home last night.” Kacey finally spotted Shannon and she snapped her eyes back to Natalie’s. “What is going on?” She seethed and Natalie rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I’m not sure. Do you have any clue where Meghan would be?” 

“Have you checked her place?” 

“Marie is…” Natalie glanced over her shoulder at Shannon quickly. “I don’t want to go walking over there with her.”

“I can’t blame you. Let me grab my jacket.” 

“No, Kacey, stay and study. I can handle this,” Natalie pressed and Kacey narrowed her eyes at her. 

“Natalie, I want to be the first person to punch Shannon if it comes to that so… I’m coming.” Natalie sighed.

“Meghan is going to kill me.”

“Not with her standing anywhere near us.” Kacey pointed out and Natalie laughed. 

x-x-x

“Isn’t it a little early for someone as pretty as you to be walking into our side of town, alone?” Lee asked from her front door, smirking as Marie jumped.

“Fuck you!” Marie shouted, picking a stone up to throw it at Lee.

“That never gets old,” Lee said, laughing as she jogged up to Marie. “But seriously, what’s got your face all… well serious and before breakfast?” 

“It’s before coffee too.” 

“Well that’s just shit,” Lee handed her own thermos over, Marie smiled up at her taking a drink.

“How do you even know when someone is coming? Do you ever sleep?”

“Oh god yeah, I get plenty of sleep, Bruno on the other hand. He watches out the bedroom window and has a perfect view of the hill. So the minute someone approaches he’s howling like there’s no tomorrow.” Lee laughed. “One of the best guard dogs I’ve ever seen.” She slung an arm around Marie’s shoulders. “So, what’s up Pou?”

“I need Meg,” Marie said and Lee stopped.

“Oh…” Lee said and Marie turned to face her. 

“What, finally after all this time you don’t have any quick wit for me?” Marie said, sarcasm pouring from her mouth.

“Sorry, Marie.” Lee rubbed the back of her neck. “I can get you Hils, or Decks but Meg isn’t around today.” 

“Well, she’s about to be,” Marie scoffed. 

“Marie… do you know what day it is?” Lee asked and Marie stopped, she had heard Natalie say something about the day to Shannon too. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, putting her hand to her mouth as her jaw dropped. “Yeah.”

“But… shit, it’s important… I think.” 

“It’s ok babe, one of us will help you out,” Lee promised. 

“No, it’s not me… it’s Shannon.” Lee’s eyes narrowed at her and suddenly Marie was very aware of the height difference between them. 

“What about her?” 

“Woah, Lee,” Bri said stepping between the two. “One stop flirting with Nat’s girlfriend, two, it’s Marie, not Shannon so take a breath.” Bri turned to Marie. “What’s going on?” 

“Shannon showed up to Nat’s door this morning, she wants to talk to Meghan. I’m not sure what about. I just know she sounded… scared.” 

“Ok,” Bri nodded. “Lee, gather everyone, ok? We’re going to the park.” Bri looked back at Marie. “Meghan isn’t here. She takes off every year, we don’t know where she goes and none of us have asked. If Shannon thinks it's that important, she’ll have to tell us first.” 

“Bri…” Marie said, looking up at her. “Something doesn’t feel right about this.” 

Bri nodded. “We’ve got you guys.” 

“This better be good,” Amanda muttered before turning into Hilary, who wrapped her arms around her. “It’s cold, and early.”

“Guys, it’s really important,” Bri said before looking around their ragtag group. “Come on… we’re meeting Natalie up in the park… and guys, Shannon is there.”

“Fuck that, I’m not going,” Hilary said.

“Guys,” Blake said looking around. “It’s for Meg. Meg who has been there for us through everything. We owe her this much.” 

“Fine,” Hilary huffed. They started walking toward the park, Marie looked around at them, it was really a family. Their friends were close but there was something different with these people surrounding her. She felt safe walking in the middle of them. 

“Marie, when we get back, it’s ok to stick by us.”

“I’m pretty sure all of us will be there too.” Marie looked at Bri who nodded. It was obvious that no one liked Shannon much anymore and no one trusted her. 

“Just stay low and out of trouble.” 

“I will,” Marie promised, she smiled at Bri again before chuckling. “Wasn’t it just two years or so ago that we were beating the hell out of each other?” Bri laughed and nodded, reaching out to trace the barely-there scar on Marie’s forehead. 

“I so won that.”

“Oh bull shit!” Marie shouted. They laughed as they crested the hill into the park and Marie’s heart shot to her throat, her team was standing directly behind Natalie and Kacey, not too pleased at Shannon. They walked over slowly, Marie taking a spot next to Natalie as the two groups melded together. Marie reached out and squeezed Kacey’s hand. 

“What do you want?” Hilary asked, stepping up with Bri. 

“I need to talk to Meghan,” Shannon seethed.

“Hey!” Natalie snapped, stepping up to Shannon again. “Show some fucking respect. If Meghan isn’t here and you only get them, that’s all you get.”

“Does anyone know where Meghan would be?” Shannon asked, everyone looked around at each other, no one speaking.  

Kacey glanced over at Marie, before squeezing her hand to get her attention. Marie looked up at her and Kacey gave a short nod. 

“I might… but I have to go alone,” Kacey said as every eye turned to look at her. 

Natalie shook her head, “That’s not happening.” 

“Please… it’s important.”

“I’ll go,” Bri said and Kacey looked over at her, Bri nodded at her.

“Ok,” Kacey said before looking back at Natalie. “I’ll take Bri.”

“I don’t like it… but go. Take your phone.” 

“Come on,” Kacey said to Bri who turned and kissed Megan quickly before following after Kacey. 

“Babe…” Bri said looking at Megan who gave a nod.

“Burry anyone that follows?” Bri grinned ear to ear back at her.

“Perfect.” Bri turned to chase after Kacey. “Alright, where the hell are we going?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Well, I’m going with you so…”

“I’m still debating if I should knock you out on the way,” Kacey said and Bri gasped. 

“Rude!” 

“But I also figured, you wouldn’t fight me much if I left you at the halfway point.”

“You’d be right.” 

“Good.” Kacey walked up to the barn and pushed the door open. 

“Ryan’s car?” Bri asked, shocked as she walked up to it. “Meghan told me she sold it…” 

“Yeah, I know.” Kacey bit her lip. “Get in.”

“Kacey,” Bri laughed. “Do you know how to drive a stick?”

“No, but I hear you do,” Kacey said, grabbing the keys from the visor, jingling them in the air in front of Bri.

“Oh… OH!” Bri grinned and grabbed the keys from Kacey. “Hop in human GPS!” 

“Dear god, remember if you kill me Meghan will kill you.”

“I won’t kill you,” Bri smirked as she revved the engine. “Oh god… yeah ok, Ryan was right this is a turn on.”

“Ew…” Kacey whined. “Head to the mountains.” They stayed in relative silence while Bri drove, the car humming under them. “Pull off here,” Kacey said and Bri raised an eyebrow at her. “I know, just trust me.” Kacey opened the door when Bri put it in park. “Stay here ok?”

“Kacey, you’re sounding a bit crazy…”

“I know, just trust me ok? I’ll be back in a bit.” Kacey shut the door before heading into the woods.

“If you die what do I tell Meghan?”

“You have no clue what happened to me!” Kacey shouted back and Bri sighed, flopping back against the driver seat. 

Kacey walked through the woods, following the barely noticeable trail of broken cover. She figured at few minute drive couldn’t be more than a twenty-minute hike. She sighed when she finally spotted the truck in the clearing. She walked up behind it, making sure to make more noise than she normally would. When Meghan looked up at her, Kacey’s heart broke. 

“What are you doing here?” Meghan asked, wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling. Kacey walked up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Meghan took the blanket that was around her shoulders and enveloped Kacey in it. 

“I’m here for you,” Kacey said softly, kissing Meghan’s forehead. “And not for a good enough reason.”

“You have an exam tomorrow,” Meghan’s voice cracked as she spoke and Kacey shook her head. 

“Meg… I need you to come back with me.” Meghan shook her head. 

“I can’t… I just I can’t deal with anyone today ok?” 

“I know, and this isn’t fair of me to ask but… Shannon is asking for you.” 

“You saw Shannon?” Meghan’s voice completely changed and Kacey nodded. “What does she want?”

“She won’t tell us, but I’m pretty sure if we take too much longer that Hilary and Nat are going to pound her into the ground before we get back.”

“I’m more worried about Bozie doing it…” Meghan mumbled before dropping her chin to Kacey’s shoulder. “What if I don’t want to go back?” 

Kacey mulled it over for a moment, “I won’t force you,” she said honestly and Meghan kissed her neck.

“That’s why I love you.” Meghan sighed. “I suppose I have to don’t I?”

“If we don’t want a body on our hands to deal with.”

“I’m sure it’d make a great study tool for you.” Meghan smirked into Kacey’s neck as Kacey laughed.

“And really great evidence to put all of us in jail.”

“Point.” Meghan sighed, she pulled back and kissed Kacey. “Climb in.” 

“I’ll drive,” Kacey said and Meghan looked at her before nodding.

“I guess if you can navigate this by foot you can do it by car.” She tossed Kacey the keys before opening the driver door for her. Kacey kissed her before getting in. Meghan ran around the other side, getting in she laid her head down on Kacey’s lap, letting Kacey card a hand through her hair. Kacey drove carefully through the woods till she was pulled up alongside Bri. 

“I got the cargo,” Kacey smirked and Meghan waved out the window without sitting up. “Back to the barn,” Kacey said.

“Oh no, I've seen Toy Story I need proof that Meg is actually in the car and not just a hand wave. Plus you're a doctor so you could've just sliced her arm off neat and clean.”

“Wow, you're sick and twisted huh?” Kacey asked as Meghan sat up.

“Did you just accuse her of mutilating a body?” Meghan asked raising an eyebrow.

“Figured that was the only way you'd show up today, Meg.” Meghan smiled softly at Bri.

“There's no need to worry about that. Kacey would never hurt me.”

“Good.” With that Bri pulled out.

Once they had the cars parked back in the barn and everything locked up, Bri looked at Meghan before pulling her into a hug. 

“You ok, Meg?”

“Yeah,” Meghan said hugging her back tightly. The three walked back toward the park, Kacey holding Meghan’s hand tightly in her own. She wasn’t sure what Shannon had to say but her gut was knotted together over it. As they got within eyesight of them, Kacey turned to Meghan.

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I’m going to clear this up.” Meghan kissed Kacey’s temple before walking again. Meghan kicked a discarded stick up to her hands as she walked over to Shannon. “What the hell do you want?” Meghan snarled and Shannon visibility was repressing a reply.

“It’s about Ryan,” Shannon said and Meghan’s shock was obvious. The group behind them exploded to life with shouts. Meghan turned quickly to them. 

“Stop it!” she shouted bringing them back in order. She turned back to Shannon. “Go on.”

“Meg… I was in the store that night…” Shannon stepped back a half step, trying to gain a bit of distance from the anger flowing off Meghan in consistent waves. 

“I knew that…” Meghan seethed. “I knew you lied.”

“I had to! My fath—”

“You had one! I had nothing but Ryan.” 

“Shannon,” Sheriff Quinnville said, walking up behind them, gun drawn but pointed at the ground. “Put your hands up…” he said loudly. Meghan stepped back, standing directly in front of Kacey. 

“I haven’t explained to her!” Shannon yelled, turning on the man. 

“Shannon, where is Patrick?” he asked. “Where is your cousin?”

“I don’t know!” she yelled. 

“Cut the shit, I know you called him.” 

“Meghan!” Patrick shouted and everyone turned to see Patrick walking up, a pistol in his hand, trained on Meghan. 

“Put it down, son,” Sheriff said and Patrick kept advancing on Meghan. 

Natalie stepped up next to Meghan. “Patrick! What the hell?” She yelled and he turned the gun on her. Meghan stepped in front of her. 

“Look at me Patrick, look at me.” Patrick looked at Meghan, the gun directed at her. “Good, good. What’s going on Pat? We know each other. We know each other well. This isn’t you.” 

“Patrick, remember what we talked about? She’s trying to trick you,” Shannon said and Natalie glared at her.

“Shut up Shannon!” Natalie growled.

“Pat… come on, it’s me,” Meghan said, hands up. 

“You! You and Ryan! You screwed everything up!” Patrick screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as his voice cracked under the strain. 

“Pat, put the gun down so we can talk like adults, man,” Meghan said and Patrick shook his head violently. 

“I’m done talking!” 

“Pat!” Shannon’s father came into view, walking up, his own gun trained on Patrick. “Put the damn gun down.” 

“Do it, Pat. Dad will try to stop you. He will stop you!” Shannon seethed.

“Get over here,” Sheriff Quinnville grabbed Shannon’s arm and put her in his cruiser. 

“Pat, listen to me—”

“I can’t… I can’t uncle…. I just….they ruined my life. Ryan stopped being my friend, then my parents died, and I went to live with you and…. Shannon’s right they need to pay. They caused you to lose your job and be demoted an—”

“Patrick, Shannon has twisted the story. She lied to the police saying that Ryan was armed. He wasn’t. We went into that situation thinking he was going to hurt someone…” Shannon’s father explained but Patrick shook his head again.

“Shannon wouldn’t do that!” He yelled. “Meghan’s been lying to us this whole time! No one believes me!” Patrick raised the gun level with Meghan again. 

“Pat!” Shannon’s father yelled again as Patrick pulled the trigger. Meghan flinched, her eyes closing waiting for the inevitable sound of a shot ringing out. It was almost poetic going out the same way her brother did years later, in the same spot. The sound never came; neither did the pain. Meghan opened her eyes, looking at the gun then up at Patrick’s face, he was just as shocked. 

“You would’ve fucking shot me!” Meghan shouted she grabbed the top of the gun snapping it out of his hands before punching him with her other hand. Patrick fell right to the ground, Meghan stepped back as officers pounced on Patrick. She handed the gun off to a uniformed officer before turning back to the group behind her. 

“You ok?” Kacey asked, cupping her cheek, tears staining her own cheek. 

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Meghan said before sprinting over to the nearest garbage can and proceeding to lose her breakfast. Kacey pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, Meghan stood upright and moved to sit on the cold ground, Kacey allowed her to lean back against her. 

“That was fucking insane, Meg,” Natalie said kneeling in front of them. 

“Here,” Hilary said handing Meghan a water bottle. 

“Meghan…” Shannon’s father said, walking into the crowd that reluctantly parted. “Meghan… I’m really sorry about all of this.”

“Hey, we’re cool. I can move on still not happy that you shot my family. You can move on being a cop. We never have to talk again.”

“Well actually… we have to testify for the prosecutor, for Pat and Shannon…. Both are going away for a long time.” He sighed and Meghan studied him for a moment, he seemed to have aged a lot more than just the ten years since Ryan died. He reached into his pocket pulling something out. “Here.” He handed it to Meghan. “I took the firing pin out.” Meghan turned the small pin over in her hand before looking up at him.

“You knew he was going to do this?”

“Quinn did… he made this whole grand scheme up in just a few hours. Wish it wasn’t my kids but… shit happens.” He ran a hand through what was left of his dark hair. “At least he was smart enough to check for bullets?” 

“Yeah, not ready for jokes just yet,” Meghan chuckled, she took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. Meghan then pulled Kacey up, pulling her close. 

“I’ll swing by your house for statements once I get these guys locked up ok?” Quinnville asked Meghan who nodded.

“Actually boss,” Lee said, “come to mine, we’re going to give them some space for a bit.” The sheriff nodded, tipping his hat before walking over to his car. 

“Come on, let’s head home,” Kacey said, wrapping an arm around Meghan’s waist. 

“You need to study,” Meghan reminded Kacey, who shrugged. 

“It can wait a day.” Kacey kissed Meghan’s temple. 

“Give me your keys,” Meghan said, sighing. Kacey rolled her eyes and handed them over. “HIls, can you go to Kacey’s and get her school stuff?” 

“Decks, I’ll need your help to carry Kacey’s whole desk all the way across town,” Hilary joked and Kacey pinched her arm. 

“Aren’t we planning on being at Lee’s, not Meg’s?” Bri asked.

“Seriously, it can wait.” Kacey groaned. 

“We are, you aren’t.” Amanda pointed out. “Though, Meg, it really can wait.” 

“She has an exam in two days, it can’t wait,” Meghan said, sighing. Kacey pulled Meghan into a hug, kissing her neck. 

“You really don’t want to go home with me, cuddle up on the couch watching bad tv?” Kacey asked, tracing her jaw. 

“Home sounds really good…” Meghan said and Kacey grinned. 

“Perfect.” The group walked toward Lee’s house, stopping in front of it. Natalie grabbed Meghan into a hug. 

“Don’t ever do something that stupid again,” Natalie said and Meghan smirked.

“What? This is a regular Tuesday for me.” 

Natalie laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Go home, I’ll have some dinner sent over.” 

“Nat—”

“No, don’t. Tonight just go home with your girl and enjoy what you have, ok?” Natalie told Meghan and patted her shoulder as they broke apart. 

“Thanks.” Meghan took Kacey’s hand and they walked down the road to Meghan’s house. 

“So, I was thinking we turn on some really horrible Disney movie and just cuddle on the couch and make out for the rest of the day,” Kacey said, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“Horrible?” Meghan scoffed.

“Oh, did I say horrible? I meant wonderful?” Kacey smirked. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Stop playing with it!” Kacey snapped at Hilary who jumped back, hiding behind Amanda. 

“Get it, girl,” Amanda laughed, fist bumping Kacey. She reached up and fixed the tassel. “On the left side, correct?” 

“Sure,” Kacey replied. 

“She’ll be here,” Amanda said, trying to comfort Kacey, who was chewing her lip.

“Yeah, she’s never late. Plus she still has about twenty minutes,” Hilary said.

“See what bugs me is that you two are always late,” Kacey said, eyes still scanning the parking lot.

“I’m offended,” Hilary scoffed.

“Shouldn’t be, it’s the truth,” Kacey said to Hilary as Amanda chuckled.

“Well, someone looks more worried than she should today,” Kacey’s father said, walking up behind them. Kacey turned and smiled at her parents, hugging them. “So why so worried? I always figured today was the one worry-free day of college?”

“Meghan’s not here yet,” Amanda said as Kacey looked back at the parking lot.

“She’s on her way,” Natalie said, walking up with most of the two teams, “passed her on our way.” Natalie scooped Kacey up into a hug. “You did a great job, Bellamy!” 

Kacey smiled, hugging Natalie back. “Thanks for all the support,” Kacey said, feeling Natalie hug her tighter.  The PA system cracked and informed the graduates to head to the gathering area. Kacey glanced back at the parking lot again, before starting to follow the crowd inside, Natalie’s arm around her shoulders.

“Kacey!” Kacey heard her name and stopped, she looked behind her just in time to see Meghan shouldering her way through the crowd. A beat later Kacey was swept into Meghan’s arms. 

“You’re late,” Kacey said and Meghan laughed, kissing her cheek.

“No, I’m still five minutes early, but I cut it way closer than I wanted to.” Meghan set Kacey back down on her feet. Meghan looked Kacey up and down, a grin bringing out her dimples. “Somehow you make even graduation gowns look good,” Meghan cupped Kacey’s cheek, kissing her. “Now go walk across that stage.” Meghan flipped Kacey’s tassel to the right side. “I’ll be watching from the stands, cheering you on.” 

Kacey kissed Meghan one more time, “I love you,” she said before turning and following the end of the line into the building. 

“Love you too!” Meghan shouted, laughing as Kacey’s hand shot up giving her a thumbs up from the crowd. Meghan went to find Kacey’s family, taking a seat between her father and Natalie. 

“Cutting it close, aren’t you?” Her mother asked, leaning forward to look at her. 

“They had to buff it one more time, wasn’t perfect.”

“So, can we see it?” Natalie asked.

“Nope, she gets to see it first.” Meghan shook her head, smoothing out her dress.

“Jerk,” Natalie huffed leaning back in her seat, “though, I’m impressed your ragtag team cleaned up so well today.” Meghan looked around at all their friends, everyone was dressed in their best. She smiled, tears welling up.

“Well, she’s really important to all of us,” Meghan’s voice cracked and Natalie shook her head.

“Don’t cry, yet.” Natalie squeezed her shoulder, as the ceremony started. 

It was nearly an hour later before Kacey’s name was called. She knew exactly where her family was as the large group cheered from the stands, everyone standing clapping for her. She looked right at Meghan, tears blurring her sight. She shook the person’s hand, taking a photo and the diploma. Kacey made her way back to her seat, the woman next to her elbowing her.

“How did you manage that many seats?”

“I’m pretty sure they just broke in,” Kacey chuckled, leaving the woman confused. 

The rest of the ceremony dragged on for Kacey. She bounced her leg, picked her nails, then started to bite them. Thankfully the woman next to her stopped her and pulled out a manicure kit and polish. 

“We’re doctors, how many of these have we sat through? And yet you still brought nothing to distract yourself?” She asked and Kacey laughed, nodding. The woman started filling and painting Kacey’s nails as they spoke quietly between themselves. Kacey thought about protesting getting her nails done in the middle of her graduation but she was bored and the color was really pretty. When her nails were dry she offered to return the favor, only to get turned down, the woman’s nails already done and in a different color.

“Thanks,” Kacey said, looking at her nails, the woman did a great job with what she had to work with.

“No problem had to pay my way through this somehow.” 

Kacey nodded zoning out for the rest of the program. She barely snapped back to it for the cap toss. She turned, planning on heading right to Meghan.

“Right there,” The woman next to her pointed out Meghan, who was smiling at her. Kacey walked up to her allowing Meghan to wrap her into another tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Meghan said, kissing her. Kacey smiled, pressing their foreheads together as Meghan held her. “I have one last very important question for you though.” 

“Yeah?” Kacey mumbled from Meghan’s neck, nuzzling it. Finally taking a deep breath, she was officially a doctor. “What would that be? What’s for dinner? How long before I get you out of that really gorgeous dress?” Meghan laughed. She loosened her grip on Kacey, stepping back a little. Kacey stared at her, her jaw slacking as Meghan knelt down on one knee.

“Dr. Bellamy, would you do the honor of marrying me?” Meghan asked presenting a ring to Kacey. Kacey gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth as she stared down at Meghan. 

“Don’t you mean, Doctor Duggan?” Kacey finally replied as she pulled Meghan up into a kiss. Meghan wrapped her arms around Kacey again. 

“We’ll have to talk about the name thing,” Meghan said as she slid the ring on Kacey’s finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know what you thought of it! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
